The Golden Lamp
by Amanda88998945
Summary: A woman purchases a golden lamp from an antique store, discovering that a genie lives in the lamp. During a storm,they get transported to Middle Earth, embarking on a quest with thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard. Will a genie and woman get accepted in their company, or will they be left behind? Pairings: Thorin/OC, Bilbo/OC, Fili/Sigrid, Kili/Tauriel
1. The Golden Lamp

**The Golden Lamp**

**Author's note: I'm going to try something different, this girl(s) going into Middle Earth, but this time involving a female genie. **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Ariella Storm Rose. I am a genie. I know when people think of genies they grant wishes, blah, blah, blah. I do more than just that. I spend thousands of years in my lamp (which is getting boring and isolating). I've been waiting for my freedom for the longest time. And no one has came to rescue me just yet. Right now, me and my lamp are sitting on a shelf in an antique store in Maryland, waiting for someone to purchase the lamp and free me from my permanent bondage from this lamp. I don't mind sleeping in it, I just like to get out and have my freedom.

Finally luck came when a woman entered the antique store. She had brown hair and blue eyes, standing about five foot 3. I'm five foot eight, us genies are pretty tall. As I watched the woman browse the store, her attention caught on the lamp. _Please, please, please, buy the lamp! _I prayed. And to my delight, the woman picked up the lamp. "YES!" I cheered. The woman approached the counter. "Yes, I want to buy this. Is this for sale?" the woman asked the store clerk. The clerk frowned. "I'm afraid this lamp isn't for sale, miss." said the clerk. "You jerk! Let her by the lamp!" I shouted from inside the lamp.

"Please sir, this is a beautiful piece of work, I must have it. I will give you twenty thousand for this lamp." said the woman. The clerk's eyebrows raised when he heard that number. "Okay. I will sell it to you." smiled the clerk. "Thank you." said the woman, as she written a check giving it to the clerk. "Have a nice day!" said the clerk. "You too!" said the woman, taking the lamp and leaving the store. It didn't take us long that we arrived at her apartment. Not bad a place, although I couldn't see it. Now I decided to come up with a plan of getting the woman's attention so she can get me out of the lamp.

"Oh, they should've cleaned this lamp before selling it to me!" said the woman. _She's going to do it, she's going to rub the lamp! _I thought with excitement. The woman went to get a cloth and picked up the lamp and started cleaning and rubbing it on. Now I came out of the lamp, in full force, surprising and shocking the woman. In fact, it scared her. "Woa, Woa, Woa, woman, calm down. There is no need for you to get all scared." I said standing in front of her, adjusting my red hair, tucked up in a pony tail. "You're-you're a genie aren't you?!" exclaimed the woman.

"Of course I'm a genie! What do you a expect? A wizard?" I said with a joke.

The woman laughed. "My name is DJ Elizabeth Chambers. Everyone just calls me DJ. My full name is Debra Judith. My parents gave me a really long name." said the woman. "My name is Ariella, genie of the lamp. Thank you for freeing me." I smiled at the woman. "Wow. I thought my life was over, but now this-my life is just beginning!" said the woman. "What are you talking about DJ?" I asked the woman, who is her early twenties. "Ariella, a lot of things happened to me recently. My mother, father, two brothers and a sister had recently died in a car accident, just this past month, I'm having a hard time paying for the funeral, I'm coming close of losing my home. On top of the that, I got fired today from job as administrative assistant." said DJ.

I sat down next to DJ. "You poor thing. You really went through a lot. What are you going to do?" asked Arielle. "I don't know. I'm thinking of living in my RV. I have a RV that I just paid off." said DJ. "That sounds like fun! And we can go traveling it. I've looked in magazines about RV's, they seem interesting. What's this?" I asked, picking up a book from DJ's living room table. "Oh that's my favorite book, The Hobbit! I love reading the book!" smiled DJ. I smiled. I've read the book before myself, and I loved it.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" smiled DJ. I grinned. Then she looked at me. "How about staying with me, and we'll travel in my RV?" suggested DJ. I smiled. "I like that." I replied. I was surprised she didn't ask me about the granting wishes thing yet. It would've been nice. You see, I'm the type of genie if a person asks for a wish, and I grant it, it restores my energy and magic, and right now I felt exhausted. "When are we going to travel?" I asked DJ. "Well, I already got everything packed and loaded up, we could start leaving right away." DJ replied. I smiled.

I followed DJ out to her RV, and that is when our adventures begin.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The two new friends had been traveling all day in the RV. Ariella sat cross legged on a sofa as DJ drove. "Do you have any idea where we're going?" asked Ariella. "Not for sure yet. I always wanted to go to Hawaii. But there is another place I always wanted to go as well, but that will be next to impossible if that happens." said DJ. "What's this next to impossible place you want to go?" asked Ariella. "Middle Earth, to journey with dwarves, hobbits and wizards." replied DJ. Ariella snorted and laughed. _All you need to say two simple words, and you will have it, DJ! _Ariella thought.

"I wish we can go to Middle Earth and go on a real adventure." said DJ out loud. _She did it! She finally did it! _Ariella thought with excitement. Ariella closed her eyes, placing DJ's book in her hand. And she opened her eyes. "You better turn on the radio, DJ. I've heard on the news this morning a storm is coming." said Ariella. DJ nodded, and she turned on the radio. Ariella was right. The weather man announced a tornado warning for their area. "We need to find a nearest ditch and fast. The clouds are getting very dark!" said DJ. They shortly found a ditch. "DJ, if I were you grab some of your belongings that you need." said Ariella.

DJ nodded. Before leaving the RV, the woman grabbed some of her belongings as well as Ariella' s. "Don't forget my lamp!" Ariella called out. DJ grabbed the lamp, and they made their way to the ditch. Ariella smiled, as she saw the twister coming towards them. "Hold on tight, DJ, this is going to be really bumpy!" called out Ariella. DJ and Ariella both ducked in the ditch as the twister flew into their area. DJ figured it was an F5 tornado, she could tell by the powerful winds from it.

The tornado continued to plow through the countryside as the two women sheltered themselves in the ditch. Suddenly, DJ lost control of her grip in the ditch, and the tornado took her. "Ariella! Help!" screamed DJ. Suddenly, Ariella went up into the funnel not to far behind her. When the storm ended, Ariella and DJ crash landed on the grass. Both fell into unconsciousness from the hard landing.

**Middle Earth,**

**The Shire.**

Ariella and DJ woke up finding themselves out in a large beautiful countryside with green grass, blossoming flowers, and homes with round doors. "Where are we?" asked DJ. Ariella smiled. "A little surprise from little ole me!" replied Ariella, grinning. "Ariella, what did you do?" asked DJ. Suddenly, a tall older gentleman, dressed in long grey robes, and a large pointy hat approached them. He was carrying a staff and sporting a long white beard. "Holy mother of!" cried out DJ recognizing the tall man. "Ariella-you-didn't just do what I think you just do!" said DJ staring at the genie.

"Welcome to Middle Earth, baby!" grinned Ariella. "Ariella, you know I was only joking when I said that back in the RV! You actually granted the wish?!" roared DJ. "DJ, have you forgotten that I'm a genie? I supposed to grant wishes?" said Ariella. "Hello, my dear ladies! I've been expecting you!" said the wizard. "What does he mean by 'expecting us'?" asked DJ. "It means he has sent us here too." said Ariella. "So you two conspired on this?!" shouted DJ. "DJ, calm down. Everything is going to be alright." said Ariella.

"What I mean is that you two are the ones I need to part of a quest we're going to embark on. To reclaim a dwarven kingdom." said Gandalf. "You got to be kidding me." said DJ. "DJ, you made the wish, I didn't." said Ariella. "Shut up, Ariella." said DJ. "Please, the two of you are needed on this journey. And you, the red haired woman. You have magic powers?" said Gandalf. "Yes, my name is Ariella and I'm a genie. It was DJ who set me free from my lamp." replied Ariella. "We must not let you nor the lamp get into the wrong hands. You have very powerful magic on you, Ariella, that could help the dwarves and Middle Earth." said Gandalf.

"Gandalf I'm only a genie. A simple genie. I'm not all that powerful." said Ariella. "Well you're in Middle Earth, Miss Ariella. Your powers can be powerful." said Gandalf. "What of me?" asked DJ. "You're a dwarf, DJ! You have gotten quite shorter since we left Boston." said Ariella. DJ noticed her clothes now were too large for her. "I'm a fucking dwarf?! Seriously?!" exclaimed DJ. The wizard nodded. "You were once human back in your world, but when you arrived here, you're a dwarf now." said Gandalf. The thought of this made DJ smile however. "I'm a dwarf! COOL!" said DJ.

"So? Are you two going to join me? We're running rather late. Everybody is waiting for us." said Gandalf. "Okay! We're coming!" said DJ. DJ and Ariella followed the wizard further into the hobbit village. They shortly arrived in front of a home with a round brown door. "Hey! This is where Bilbo Baggins lives!" said DJ softly, looking at Ariella and smiled. Ariella nodded. "Yep." said Ariella. Gandalf tapped on the door. And the door opened. There stood a man, two inches shorter than Ariella. He had brown curly hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a brown robe with patches.

"Where were you Gandalf? There's a bunch of impatient dwarves in the dining room wanting to get this meeting started!" said the hobbit. "I'm sorry for being late, I ran into a couple friends who is also going to be part of the company. Bilbo allow me to introduce you Ariella, a genie, and DJ Firebeard, a dwarf." said Gandalf. "Its nice meeting you, Bilbo!" said DJ, taking the hobbit's hand and shaking it. "Thank you! You seem to be the only dwarf here with manners!" smiled Bilbo. DJ laughed. "I can imagine." said DJ. "Do come in!" said Bilbo, and they entered.

"Now we're going to introduce you to the dwarves." said Gandalf.

"This is going to be interesting. They better not say a rude thing to me, or I'll go off on them. The last thing I need in my life right now is rude people." said DJ. "Don't worry. If they get cruel to you, I'll turn them into toad stools." said Ariella. As they entered the dining room, thirteen dwarves turned their eyes to Gandalf, Bilbo, and the new comers. "Gentlemen, I'm sorry for my late arrival, but I met up with some friends who will be joining your company. Allow me to introduce to you, DJ Firebeard, a dwarf from the Iron Hills, and a genie, Ariella, who is her friend, and traveling companion." said Gandalf.

The dark haired dwarf, and leader of the company stood and walked towards them. The dwarf didn't look too pleased of two women being part of the company, and glared at Gandalf. "Is this some kind of joke, Gandalf? I will not have two women joining my company! They will only slow us down!" snarled Thorin. "You better watch your choice of words there, dwarf!" snarled Ariella, glaring at Thorin. Thorin turned to Ariella. "How dare you speak to me like that woman! You won't be coming us and that's final!" barked Thorin.

Ariella had to restrain herself from using magic on this arrogant dwarf. DJ stepped forward.

"Let me tell you something, you arrogant insignificant bastard! Just because we're women, doesn't necessarily mean we're defenseless! This isn't the 1890's jackass! We have every right to be part of this company and we have no other place to go!" barked DJ, and she slammed down her bag, walking away from everyone. "DJ, where are you going?!" called out Ariella. "To get some fresh air before I have a full melt down!" shouted DJ, and she slammed the door as she stepped outside. "You guys have no clue the hell she's been though! No clue! Don't you understand?!" screamed Ariella.

"What are you talking about, Miss Ariella?" asked a dwarf with white hair, named Balin. "You don't mind me giving you a background of Miss DJ, the truthful background." said Ariella. Gandalf looked at Ariella. "Ariella, her true identity must be kept a secret." said Gandalf. "Gandalf, we should be honest with the dwarves. We have to tell them she's from another world, and the hell she been through before arriving here. And I want to tell them the story. DJ has no home, Gandalf. She lost her home, because she couldn't afford to keep it." said Ariella.

Ariella told Gandalf and the dwarves DJ's story.

When Ariella finished the story, she looked at all the dwarves, and then to Thorin. "And to think you have the nerve to send her away, considering she has no where to go, no home, no family, no money! How selfish are you people?!" said Ariella angrily. The dwarves fell silent bowing their heads. "The poor lass. We didn't know." said Balin sadly. "We should take them with us. DJ and Ariella have no home." said Kili. Thorin sighed. "Okay, they will come. Now lets get this meeting started." said Thorin. Ariella decided to leave DJ to her own thoughts while she sat and listened to the meeting.

Meanwhile, DJ sat outside taking her daggers, and she practiced throwing them. After that, she took up a bow that was given to her by Ariella, and started practicing with her Archery.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Meanwhile, inside Bilbo's home, the dwarves meeting ended, and Gandalf already had taken a passed out Bilbo to his study. Ariella had a fun conversation with Fili and Kili, and some of the other dwarves. "Ariella, where is your friend DJ?" asked Thorin. "She is outside on Bilbo's porch. Let me give you a warning, she gets violent when she's pissed." said Ariella. Thorin rolled his eyes at Ariella, picking up DJ's contract, and made way out of the front door of Bilbo's home.

Meanwhile, DJ continued practicing her archery, and she could hear heavy footsteps coming from behind her. The footsteps startled her as she released her arrow, and it flew over Thorin's head. "Oh shit! I'm sorry!" exclaimed DJ, her face turning red. A slight smile appeared on Thorin's features, as he picked up DJ's arrow. "Come, sit over here on the bench." said Thorin. DJ nodded, and they sat together on the bench. "I came out to apologize for my words about you and Ariella earlier. I didn't know you were having that much trouble in your world. And you have my condolences for the loss for your family. I also brought out the contract Balin made up for you to sign." said Thorin.

"So that means I'm going?" said DJ. Thorin nodded. "Thank you. And you're forgiven, by the way. I remember dwarves are very hot tempered." said DJ. Thorin laughed. "And you're not?" said Thorin. "Well, yes that I definitely do have a temper. I inherited it from my father. That is one person you don't want to-!" DJ began, and she fell sad again, just the thought of father. "DJ, are you alright?" asked Thorin. "Why were they taken from me so soon? It had been a month since their passing, but it just seems so recent when they died in the car accident." sobbed DJ.

Thorin took DJ's hand. "I know how it feels to lose family, DJ. I lost my grandfather and brother from orcs. I feel your loss." said Thorin softly, as he drew the woman in his arms, allowing DJ to cry on his shoulder. "Its okay, DJ. You have family, right here. We might not be blood related, but we can be your family. Even Bilbo and Gandalf too." said Thorin. "You really mean that?" asked DJ. "Yes." said Thorin. "Thorin-do you like poetry?" asked DJ. "Yes, I like poetry." said Thorin. "I have a book of poetry here, and there is a poem in here, that I read every day. It helps me get through difficult times. I'll let you borrow the book if you want. Read the poem on page 22." said DJ. "Thank you. I'll promise I'll return it." said Thorin, taking the book.

"Come, lets go back inside. Do you like music, DJ?" asked Thorin. "I love music, Thorin. I have my mp3 player with me, its charged, I don't feel like pulling it out of my bag." said DJ. "Well actually, you'll get to hear the company and myself play music." grinned Thorin. "Oh! I like to see this! What do you play?" said DJ, as they entered Bilbo's home. "The harp." replied Thorin, as they made their way into the parlor room where Ariella, Gandalf and the dwarves are gathered. The dwarves already had their instruments out and ready. Balin brought forth Thorin's instrument wrapped in green silk cloth.

Thorin sat down, taking the instrument, removing the cloth. And there in front of him, stood his golden harp. DJ looked at the instrument and Thorin in amazement. _A tough guy like him, playing such a beautiful harp, this is amazing! _DJ thought as she sat down in between Thorin and Balin. Thorin picked up the harp, placing it on his lap. Soon as he struck it, the dwarves begin playing on their instruments, joining in with Thorin. DJ watched in amazement at all of the dwarves, as well as Ariella. But now DJ focused her attention mostly at Thorin.

In her mind, she thought he was very handsome. His long raven silver streaked locks flowing passed his shoulders, his sapphire eyes sparkling, reflecting from the fire light.

Suddenly, Thorin started to sing, his thrilling baritone softly singing above the music, followed by the other dwarves, as Thorin plucked and strummed on the strings of the harp:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, the song and music ended. Ariella clapped her hands, joined in by DJ. "Oh, that is beautiful!" said DJ softly. "My dear DJ, we just sang to you our history!" smiled Balin. DJ smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. "Ariella told us about your family. I'm so sorry to hear your loss." said Balin gently.

"I was just telling Thorin that outside. He even allowed me to cry on his shoulder. I'm still in the grieving process." said DJ. "It takes time to recover a loss like that, DJ. Look at Thorin. He lost his grandfather and brother." said Balin. "I know, he told me about it. He admitted himself, he's still mourning the loss of his grandpa and brother. Thorin told me that you guys and himself will be my family, and he has welcomed me to his home once Erebor is reclaimed." said DJ, smiling. Balin grinned. "And maybe someday, you two will become King and Queen!" said Balin.

"Hey now! Lets take things one day at a time, shall we?" said DJ playfully, and the two laughed. "Why, yes, of course!" said Balin. "Well I'm going to bed in my lamp! Night-y O!" said Ariella. "Night-y O?" said Fili with amusement. "That's her way of saying good night." grinned DJ. "Here's a kiss for you, Fili!" said Ariella, and broke wind. "Ariella, you didn't!" exclaimed DJ in shock. The dwarves laughed. "Did she just do what I thought she just do?" asked Fili. "Yes, Fili. Ariella farted on you. Some manners for a genie!" called out DJ. Ariella grinned, and went to her guest room.

"And you say she's a genie?" said Dwalin, smiling.

"Yes, I have a genie companion that farts. I didn't know she it had in her." said DJ. "People can surprise you, lassie." smiled Balin. "Good night, dwarves!" said DJ, as she watched the dwarves preparing for bed. "Good night, DJ!" the dwarves called back. DJ wasn't tired. She couldn't get Thorin out of her mind, and how kind he was to her out on Bilbo's front porch, yet alone his singing and harp playing. _I only know this dwarf for one day, and I'm in love with him already? _DJ thought, as she sat down cleaning her daggers.

She realized she wasn't the only one awake. "Cannot sleep, Miss DJ?" asked Thorin. Dis looked up and saw Thorin sitting by the fire place on the floor cross legged, smoking his pipe. "I'm not tired." said Dis. "You don't have to sit there alone in the dark, you know. I don't bite." said Thorin. "Of course." said DJ softly and she stood up walking over to Thorin. She nearly tripped over a chair as drew near him. "Crap!" exclaimed DJ. _Stop it DJ, you only known this dwarf for a day! _DJ thought as she sat down across from Thorin on the floor.

"You seem to be distracted Deej! Are you okay?" asked Thorin. DJ couldn't believe Thorin called her by her informal nickname. No one has called her that since her brothers.

Only her brothers, sister and parents knew her nickname. How could Thorin possibly knew her nickname? "Me? Distracted? No, I'm not distracted." said DJ. "Then why did you almost trip over a chair earlier?" asked Thorin. "I wasn't paying attention." said DJ. "Exactly." said Thorin. "I'm fine Thorin. I really enjoyed the beautiful music you and the dwarves played tonight. You play the harp very beautifully." said DJ. Thorin smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you liked it." said Thorin. "Did you write the song yourself?" asked DJ. "Yes, I composed the song years ago, shortly after Smaug's first attack on my home." replied the dwarf.

"I'm feeling rather cold, and I don't know why. I'm sitting by the fire. I shouldn't be cold." said DJ. "You're not getting a fever are you, DJ?" asked Thorin. "No, I'm not all that hot." said DJ. "Here, sit beside me." said Thorin, making a spot for DJ. DJ walked over and she sat down next to Thorin. Thorin wrapped his arm around her. "Better now?" asked Thorin. DJ smiled. "Much better." said DJ. Suddenly, sleep clouded over DJ. "You look tired, DJ. Here, rest on me if you want." said Thorin. "Are you sure? What about you?" asked DJ. "I'll be fine." said Thorin.

DJ laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest, as he held her.

Thorin looked down at her and smiled. _There is something about her, that intrigues me. But I can't be falling for her already, I met her today-but she is so beautiful, and what the poor girl went through, no home and family. I'll make sure she'll have a home and family, _Thorin thought. Thorin began to hum softly to himself, the song that he sang earlier tonight with his companions. DJ slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of Thorin's soft voice. The next morning, Ariella entered the parlor room, and she found Thorin holding DJ. Fili and Kili followed behind her. "Holy crap." gasped Ariella with a chuckle.

"Hey! Isn't that our Uncle holding DJ?" asked Kili, smiling. "Watch this." said Ariella. Fili and Kili chuckled softly. "Rise and shine, valentines!" chirped Ariella. The sound of Ariella's loud chirpy voice, indeed woke up Thorin and DJ, and also startled them. "OH!" exclaimed DJ quickly standing up. "You didn't just see that, do you?" asked DJ. "Oh yes, we saw you cuddling with Thorin." grinned Ariella. "Shit, shit, shit! Fili and Kili, what are you doing in here?" cried out DJ. "We followed Ariella." replied Fili, smiling. "If you three once crack a joke about what you saw, or even say a word to anyone of this, heads are going to roll, understood?" demanded DJ. "You're secret is safe with us, Miss DJ!" said Kili.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Bilbo isn't awake yet." said Ariella as they ate breakfast. "Well he did say last night he wasn't coming." said Balin. "Well, he might change his mind." spoke up Ariella. "You want to wager on that, Ariella?" said Gloin. "Oh, is that a bet we have in order, Master Gloin?" said Ariella playfully. "Yep." said the red haired dwarf. "Fine then. Its on! By the way, loser will have to dance in a pink ballerina costume." said Ariella. "Ariella, that is messed up!" exclaimed DJ hearing that. "Yeah! If we did lose, that means we have to dance in pink outfits?" snarled Kili. "Yep." said Ariella. DJ rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that Ariella was going to do that. "Agreed." said Gloin.

"And you're agreeing on it, Gloin? Shame on you!" snapped Dwalin, glaring at the dwarf. Even Thorin glared at him. "Well, we have no time to lose. Lets go." said Thorin, standing up. Ariella and DJ followed Thorin and the company outside of the Green Dragon where they would meet. "DJ, you will ride with me." said Thorin. "Who will I ride with?" asked Ariella. "On a unicorn, Miss Ariella." said Kili sarcastically. "Ha, ha, very funny, Kili!" said Ariella. "You'll ride with me lassie!" called out Bofur.

As Ariella mounted the pony, sitting in front of Bofur, she looked at the dwarf. "You wouldn't believe that nonsense, Bofur? Kili thinks I should ride a unicorn, which by the way, there is no such thing as unicorns!" said Ariella. Bofur laughed. "I could see Kili on one!" chuckled. Ariella burst into laughter at Bofur's remark. "You seem to be good with animals, Miss DJ." said Thorin. "Growing up, I done a lot of barrel riding for rodeos. My life pretty much revolved around horses and ponies. I also worked with show horses and ponies as well." said DJ.

"Wow." said Thorin. The two sat in silence for a little while as they waited. "I hope your friend wasn't serious about all of us have to dance in pink costumes." said Thorin. "I'm afraid to say this, Thorin, but she was serious. But don't worry, I'll stop her from doing something stupid." said DJ. "I hope so." said Thorin. Suddenly Bilbo arrived, running with contract in hand. Bilbo handed over the contract to Balin, and Balin looked it over. "Well, everything is in place! Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!" smiled the dwarf. "Give him a pony!" snarled Thorin.

Fili and Kili lifted up the hobbit, placing him on the pony and they begin their journey.

"Well I guess I know what this means." growled Kili. "That means we have to dress in pink outfits and dance!" moaned Fili. The dwarves could hear Ariella in the back cackling as hard as she can. DJ looked at the dwarves. "We'll get her back." said DJ. Thorin looked at Ariella. "Don't stoop to her level, DJ. That's childish. You're as bad as Fili and Kili." said Thorin. "But she's going to make you guys look ridiculously stupid!" said DJ. "I know." said Thorin. "But doesn't she deserve some kind of payback?" said DJ. "Haven't you heard of hard work, DJ? We'll just put Miss Ariella to work, as a payback." said Thorin.

DJ thought about it. Ariella has never worked in her life, considered that she lived inside a lamp most of the time. DJ thought it was a good idea to put Ariella to work. Later, they stopped and made camp. Ariella stood in the center of the camp, calling the attention to the dwarves. "Alright, listen up boys! You lost your bet, and now its time for your reward!" grinned Ariella. "Ariella, don't you even think about it." said DJ. "What reward?" asked Bilbo. DJ explained to Bilbo the situation. "They lost the bet, so Ariella is making all the dwarves dress in pink and dance." said DJ. Bilbo burst into laughter.

"That goes for you too, Bilbo." said Ariella.

"ME?! Why me?" glared Bilbo hotly. "Because you over slept this morning." said Ariella. DJ stood up, standing face to face to Ariella. "Ariella, you have gone far enough! This stops right now!" barked DJ. "Oh come on, DJ! Stop being such a party pooper! Can't a genie have a little fun?" said Ariella. "No! You just sit down right there and do nothing! Park it, missy!" demanded DJ. The dwarves and Bilbo smiled at DJ. "Yes, your royal pain in the-!" grumbled Ariella. "She didn't just call you a pain in the butt did she?" asked Fili. "Yes, she did. But I'm everyone's favorite pain in the butt." smiled DJ. Fili smiled back.

DJ went to her spot and she sat down, nearby Thorin. Thorin looked at DJ and smiled, and gave her a nod. "Thank you for stopping her antics, DJ." said the dwarf. "You're welcome, Thorin!" said DJ, smiling back at the dwarf. DJ took out her sketchbook, and began working on some sketches. "DJ, were you involved with anyone back in your world?" asked Thorin. "Oh, you mean in courtship?" said DJ. Thorin nodded. "No. I chosen to remain single after a relationship I was involved in after my parents died. The man I was dating, well courting, got involved in the wrong crowd and he took up drugs and alcohol, and he started getting abusive with me, not only that, he became unfaithful and possessive. After I broke it off with him, he kept stalking me, until I got the police involved, and I put him in jail." said DJ.

"What did he do to you?" asked Thorin. "I cannot talk about it." said DJ sadly. "DJ, its okay. You can talk about it." said Thorin, gently. "I said I don't want to talk about it, okay?!" snapped DJ. Thorin sighed. Meanwhile, Fili and Kili began talking about orc raids, trying their attempts to scare Bilbo. Thorin could hear the young dwarves laughing afterwards, and he became angry. Thorin stood up, pacing in front of them. "You think orc raids are funny? You think it's a joke?" said Thorin, hotly. "We didn't mean anything by it." said Kili softly. "You know nothing of this world!" snapped Thorin, and he walked away from the company.

DJ looked over and saw Thorin looking out. Balin then began his story to Fili and Kili about why Thorin hated orcs so much. DJ and Ariella sat and listened attentively. "Oh my." gasped Ariella. DJ wiped a tear from her eyes, feeling sad for Thorin. "What happened to the Pale Orc? What became of him?" asked Bilbo. "The orc filth died within his wounds long ago." scowled Thorin, as he returned to the company, sitting back down in his spot nearby DJ. "You have my deepest condolences of the loss of your family, Thorin." said DJ, taking Thorin's hand.

Thorin squeezed DJ's hand. "DJ." whispered Thorin. Suddenly, something came over DJ.

She had no why she had done it, as she leaned towards Thorin, kissing the dwarf gently and briefly on the lips. The kiss took the dwarf by surprise, because he didn't expect it. "If I was to ever fall in love again, it would be you." whispered DJ. "It sounds to me you already made your decision, DJ!" smiled Thorin, as he pulled DJ gently into his arms. "Will you accept my offer in courtship, DJ?" said Thorin. "I accept, Thorin." said DJ, as she laid her head on Thorin's chest. "I will tell you what happened to me in my last relationship. The man-well, he raped me." said DJ.

"WHAT?!" cried out Thorin. "Thorin, don't worry. He's in jail for a very, very long time, not to mention he is very far away from us, so we don't have to worry about him." said DJ. "If I was there, he would've gotten a few body parts decapitated." snarled Thorin. DJ laughed. "I would've love to seen that, but I could've done that myself." said DJ. "Why didn't you?" asked Thorin. "He was stronger than I am, I couldn't fight him." said DJ. "DJ. You need to learn to fight. In fact, starting tomorrow morning, I will train you in your weapons." said Thorin. "Really?" asked DJ. "Really." said Thorin. DJ laughed. "Okay." said DJ.

The next morning before the skies clouded up, Thorin took DJ to train in her weapons for a little bit. "Oh shit. Its clouding up." snapped DJ. "We have to get going anyway." said Thorin. DJ nodded, and they went back and joined the company. "Where did you two go?" asked Ariella. "Training DJ with her weapons." replied Thorin. After everyone mounted their ponies, they continued their journey. It started to rain that day. DJ didn't mind the rain, but Ariella and the other dwarves, even Bilbo complained about it.

"Oh come on! You guys aren't going to melt, unless you're sweet and made out of sugar!" joked DJ. Bilbo laughed. DJ chuckled at Gandalf's response to Dori' s musings of the rain, then Bilbo changed the subject asking Gandalf if there were other wizards like Gandalf. "You don't remember the names of the two blue wizards?" asked Ariella. "It's been many, many years since I've seen the blue wizards." said Gandalf. Later, Thorin called out to the others to make camp. DJ offered to help Bombur on cooking supper. "I didn't know you cook, DJ." said Bombur. "I love to cook. I love to share to you some recipes handed down to me from my grandmother, someday." smiled DJ. Bombur grinned.

DJ told Bombur of her grandmother's famous lemon cookies.

"I wish I had the ingredients on me now, I would make up quite a few batches of lemon cookies." said DJ. "Damn." said Dwalin. "What?" asked DJ. "Your tempting me! I love cookies!" said Dwalin, playfully. "Oh, I'm sorry Dwalin." said DJ. Meanwhile Gandalf and Thorin exchanged heated words, arguing over about making a stop in Rivendell. Ariella approached DJ. "I don't understand your boyfriend sometimes, DJ." said Ariella. "Boyfriend?" said DJ with a puzzled look. "Thorin Oakenshield? Remember? The one who held you in his arms last night?" said Ariella.

"Ariella, we're not boyfriend and girl friend, just yet. If that's what you're thinking." said DJ. "Then why did he kiss you?" asked Nori.. "You guys didn't see that!" said DJ. "Oh yes we did!" grinned Dwalin. DJ raised her hands, giving up and walked away. "She's turning into Thorin already!" chuckled Ariella, sitting down next to Bofur. "You are quite pretty, Ariella. So yer really a genie?" asked the dwarf. "Yes." said Ariella. "Do you grant wishes?" asked Nori. "Yes, but I only grant those wishes for those who really, really need. A good wish should not go wasted." said Ariella.

"So if one makes a wish request to you, it has to be a really good important wish, right?" asked Nori. Ariella nodded. Ariella started to feel uncomfortable explaining her wish policies to the dwarves, worried that one of them would request one. "Ariella, may I have a word with you please?" asked DJ. And it was DJ, who caught on to Ariella. Ariella walked over to DJ. "Ariella, you really should watch what you say around the dwarves. Especially when it comes to your wishing policies." said DJ.

"Well they asked, DJ! I couldn't lie to them! That's against everything in my book. Genies never lie!" said Ariella hotly. "Well? I like these dwarves and all, but I don't trust them completely just yet. Thorin knows you're a genie, Lord only knows what he'll do if he attempts to make a wish!" said DJ. "Now DJ, Thorin would never do such a thing, you know that. He's got more important things to think about." said Ariella. "I don't know." said DJ, and she walked away. Fili and Kili already left the camp to watch over the ponies, and Bilbo left to take bowls of soup to the young dwarves.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As DJ was sketching in her journal, she laughed as she listened to Ariella and Bofur sing songs. They were singing Herman's Hermits 'Henry the Eighth I am'. _Of all the frikken songs they just had to sing is that one, they're as bad as my mother, _DJ thought. Suddenly she could hear Dwalin shouting at them. "Will you two stop singing that annoying song? That's enough to drive a mad man crazy!" barked the dwarf. Ariella and Bofur quickly fell silent. It wasn't too long after that, Fili and Kili ran into the camp, panting. "Fili? Are you okay?" asked Ariella. "The Trolls! They captured the ponies, and maybe Bilbo!" panted the young dwarf.

Thorin stood up. "We'll move at once. Ladies, you stay here and keep watch over the camp." said Thorin. "What? Are you frikken shitting me?! We're part of this company, Thorin! We should help too!" snapped DJ. "DJ, you and Ariella are staying here at the camp! That's an order!" said Thorin, sharply and he turned away from Ariella and DJ, guiding the dwarves into the forest. "Ariella, no! Don't you even!" snapped DJ, as she saw Ariella raising her finger. "JACK ASS!" shouted Ariella. Suddenly, she could hear a loud heehaw in the distance.

"THORIN?!" cried out Dwalin. "Ariella?! What in the hell did you do?!" shouted DJ. "I turned your boyfriend into a donkey." said Ariella. "Turn him back, Ariella!" snarled DJ. "DJ, Thorin refuses us to let us help him, and treating us like we're house wives from the 1950's. And we shouldn't be treated this way, so I turned him into a donkey!" said Ariella. "Turn him back, Ariella! NOW!" shouted DJ. "Alright, alright. I'll turn him back, sheesh!" said Ariella. "Thorin!" called out Ariella, pointing her finger in the direction where Thorin went.

_Thorin is really going to be angry with us now, no thanks to Ariella, _DJ thought. "DJ, come on. We're not going to sit here and let our friends become ka bobs for Trolls. Grab your bow. We're going to help them, no matter what Thorin says." said Ariella. DJ went for her bow and sword, and they entered the forest, following the same path Thorin and his companions went. They shortly arrived at the Troll's camp. "Shit, they're captured already!" snapped DJ. "Idiots." growled Ariella. "What shall we do?" asked DJ. "Just wait. Bilbo's about to talk. Shh!" hissed Ariella.

Ariella and DJ listened as Bilbo began talking to the Trolls about cooking dwarf. "Why in the hell are they yelling at him for? He's using this to buy time!" snarled DJ.

"They don't know that yet, DJ! Just stay calm and be quiet, or else we'll become troll food." hissed Ariella. Suddenly, the first troll, named Tom, picked up Bombur. "Oh, he's not going to kill my favorite cooking buddy!" snarled DJ. "DJ, stay put!" hissed Ariella. "Wait! Wait! Don't take that one! He's infected!" cried out Bilbo. Tom looked at the hobbit, with a puzzled look. "He's got something in his tubes-parasites!" stammered Bilbo. "Parasites?! We don't have parasites!" shouted Kili. Suddenly Thorin kicked his nephew, catching on to Bilbo's plan.

"I have parasites big as my arm!" cried out Oin. "I got parasites! Big huge parasites!" said Kili. DJ and Ariella chuckled. "Dwarf cooties. That's nice to know." laughed Ariella. Suddenly, Ariella pointed her finger at Tom, who was still holding Bombur. "Furry hair troll!" called out Ariella. "Ariella, what are you-?!" began DJ. Suddenly, they could hear Gandalf speak. "May Dawn take you all, be stone to you!" called out the wizard, and bright light shown throughout the forest, turning all three trolls into Stone. One troll had blue wild hair, from the spell Ariella used. "Ariella, he looks stupid!" laughed DJ. "He's a troll, so I turned him into a real troll." grinned Ariella.

Gandalf stepped forward releasing the dwarves.

Ariella and DJ stepped out, helping out Gandalf. "Oh my god! They're in their underwear! DJ! Turn around!" said Ariella. Both women turned away, seeing that all the dwarves and Bilbo had their clothes stripped from them. Bilbo's face turned bright red. "This is embarrassing." mumbled the hobbit as he got dressed. Once Bilbo and the dwarves are dressed, Gandalf told the girls it was okay to turn around. Suddenly, Thorin angrily approached them.

"I thought I told the both of you to stay at the camp?! You deliberately disobeyed me!" barked Thorin. "Hey! We're part of this company too, you know! We had every right to help!" roared DJ. "And that little stunt your friend pulled on me is uncalled for!" barked Thorin. "Well you had it coming to you, Thorin Oakenshield! Stop treating us like we're house wives! Just because we're women, doesn't necessarily mean you have to believe we do the less work!" barked Ariella. "I wish I never allowed the two of you to join us!" snarled Thorin, and turned away. The words stunned DJ, and hurt her. "You don't mean that!" shouted DJ.

"I meant every word of it." snarled Thorin and he walked away from the girls. DJ bolted away from Ariella and the company. "DJ!" cried out Ariella. Ariella was about to run after her.

"Just let her be, she needs her time to cool down." said Balin. "He had no right saying that about us! All we wanted to do is help!" said Ariella. "I know, and thank you. The blue hair really made the troll look nice!" chuckled Balin. Ariella smiled. "There goes a perfectly good relationship." said Ariella sadly. Balin looked at Ariella. "You look sad, Ariella." said the older dwarf. "Its just I never seen DJ this upset. For a while now, she was happy. Thorin asked her hand in courtship just two nights ago. Now he's angry with her, and not speaking to her, its like her world just fell apart. I hate seeing them like this, Balin." said Ariella.

"Me too. I'm going to have a word with Thorin about this, when he's finished with Gandalf." said Balin, glaring at Thorin, who was now talking to the wizard. Fili and Kili and Bofur approached Ariella. "Where's DJ?" asked Bofur. "Thorin pissed her off. I'm pissed off at Thorin for the harsh words he said about us." said Ariella. "Ariella, he was only protecting the two of you. We're very protective when it becomes to women. That's how we dwarves are." said Fili gently. "But it doesn't necessarily mean to treat us like the stereotypical house wife of the 1800's, Fili. Women are capable of doing things beside staying at home cooking and cleaning." said Ariella.

"The lassie has a point there." said Bofur. "What do dwarf women do? They don't stay home all the time do they?" asked Ariella. "No. They do other things, they even fight too. But dwarf women are very rare among our people." said Kili. "But why can't Thorin treat us differently besides us being women?" asked Ariella. Fili, Kili and Bofur remained silent. "Hey, they found a Troll Cave. Maybe you can find something for DJ to cheer her up." said Bofur. Ariella smiled. "Okay." said Ariella, following the dwarves.

Meanwhile, DJ sat alone in the camp weeping heavily. She felt hurt of the words Thorin barked at her and Ariella. She had considering of wishing of going back home. But she couldn't do it. If she did return home, she had no where to go, unless to a homeless shelter. DJ was to the point where she whether wanted to go off on her own to travel Middle Earth. But she didn't want to leave behind Ariella either. An hour or so went by, Gandalf, Ariella, Bilbo and the dwarves arrived back at the camp, after leaving the Troll's lair. "Somebody's coming!" called out Bofur, hearing some noise in the distance.

Ahead of them, they saw an older gentleman dressed in brown driving a sled drawn by rabbits. It was Radagast the Brown Wizard. "Charming wizard." said Ariella, smiling.

Gandalf laughed. "That's Radagast The Brown!" said the wizard, and he approached the Brown wizard, and the two wizards engaged in a conversation. Meanwhile, Ariella walked over to DJ. "Are you okay, DJ?" asked Ariella. "Ariella, I need to be alone for a while." said DJ quietly. "You've been alone long enough, DJ. I got something for you." said Ariella, and she handed DJ a beautiful sword. "Ariella, this is beautiful! Its written in elvish! Where did you find this?" asked DJ. "In the Troll's cave. It was suggested by Bofur, since he knew you needed cheering up. And if I were you, it's a battle weapon, not a ceremonial." said Ariella. "I knew that." said DJ, taking the sword.

Suddenly, Thorin approached them. "Ariella, you don't mind if I talk to DJ?" asked Thorin, his voice softer. "I'll leave you two be to chat. Don't be too harsh on her, Thorin. Or I'll turn you into something worse than a donkey." said Ariella. "Ariella!" said DJ sharply. "Sorry, I'll just go talk to Bofur." said Ariella quickly and she walked away. "What do you want?" asked DJ grumpily. "DJ, I thought over of what you said, and Gandalf and Balin both had spoken to me. I was harsh on you, and I take back the words I said to you and Ariella. Its just this, DJ. I don't want to lose you." said Thorin.

"Thorin, you're not going to lose me. Besides that, you still owe me something that you never had a chance to get around too. Didn't you promise you was going to train me with the sword?" asked DJ. "Yes, I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to it. But I will train you." said Thorin. "Apology accepted, Thorin." smiled DJ. "I'll do my best not to get angry with you again, DJ." said Thorin. "The next time you yell at me again, you're going to have an arrow up your ass." said DJ grinning. Thorin chuckled. "I'm going to be aware that. You are very good with the bow, I'll watch my P's and Q's" said Thorin.

Suddenly, they heard howling in a distance. "Is that a wolf pack?" asked Bilbo. "No, that is warg scouts. Orcs are nearby." said Bofur. Gandalf approached Thorin. "Who did you tell of the quest, Thorin?" asked Gandalf. Thorin didn't reply. "Who did you tell? SPEAK!" demanded the wizard. "I didn't tell anyone I swear!" snapped Thorin hotly. "We're being hunted by orcs." said Gandalf. "We need someone to distract them." said Gandalf. "I will distract them, Gandalf." spoke Radagast. Gandalf glared at the Brown Wizard with a concerned look. "But they will catch up with you." said Gandalf.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. Let me see them try!" grinned Radagast.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Soon, the entire company are now running, with an army of orcs and wargs following behind them. DJ readied her bow, firing arrows at any orc or warg that came close to her and Ariella. "DJ! Ariella! Keep up!" called out Thorin. "We are!" called back DJ. "DJ! Look out! There's one in front of you!" cried out Ariella. DJ spun around turning towards three orcs and wargs, withdrawing her sword, she fought off the orcs and wargs. But suddenly a warg, jumped on her, knocking DJ to the ground. "DJ!" shrieked Ariella. Thorin spun around, storming towards the warg on top of DJ, killing off the creature. "She's hurt, I have to carry her." said Thorin, picking up DJ.

DJ moaned in pain. "Where's Gandalf?!" asked Ori. "The wizard's abandoned us!" moaned Gloin. "Over here, you fools!" called out Gandalf. The company made their way towards the wizard, who was standing behind a large rock. "DJ's injured. Warg bites." Thorin quickly said to Gandalf. "In the tunnel, quick!" demanded Gandalf.. Thorin took DJ into the tunnel, still holding her in his arms. "Its okay, DJ, I got you." whispered Thorin. Shortly the rest of the company followed.

Kili came into the tunnel last, followed by a dead orc, rolling in front of Thorin. Thorin removed an arrow from the orc' s corpse. "Elves!" spat Thorin. "Where does this tunnel lead? Should we follow it?" called out Dwalin. "Let's follow it!" piped in Bofur. Gandalf then leads the company further into the tunnel. Suddenly, they reached the end of the tunnel, now looking out over a beautiful valley with trees, and lots of green landscape, with a large palace centering the land. "We're in the Hidden Valley of Imaladris. Home of Lord Elrond!" announced Gandalf.

"Rivendell!" gasped Bilbo, as he looked into the valley in awe and amazement. "This is your plan all long, to seek refuge with our enemy?!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, the only ill will you bring is upon yourself." said Gandalf. "But they will stop us!" protested the dwarf. "Of course they will, but we must seek out answers of your map, Thorin. Lord Elrond is capable of translating the map for you. And secondly, DJ needs immediate medical attention, if you want her to live." said Gandalf. Thorin sighed, and he looked down upon DJ. "Where are we going?" asked DJ. "To the elves." replied Thorin.

"Elves. We're going to see the elves!" sang Ariella. Bilbo chuckled.

"I wonder if they wear the little pointy hats and make toys?" said Ariella. "Wrong elves, you idiot!" snapped DJ. "What in blazes are you talking about? Elves don't wear pointy hats and make toys!" said Dwalin. "In different stories they do. Especially the one about Santa Claus. In fact, I know Santa Clause and his crew of toymakers personally." grinned Ariella. "Ariella." said DJ. "Sorry." said Ariella. "Who is this Santa Claus?" asked Bofur. "I'll tell you later." said Ariella.

"Your friend here is clueless." said Thorin. "You don't have to tell me anything new." smirked DJ. Thorin smiled, as they followed Gandalf to the palace courtyard. They are greeted by a dark haired elf, named Lindir, Elrond's advisor and storyteller. "Is that an elf?" asked Ariella. "Yes, Ariella. Its an elf? What mushroom have you been smoking?" said DJ. Bofur laughed. "For someone who's injured, you're sure on a roll with the cracks!" grinned Bofur. Thorin grinned. "I wish you can go on that way all night." said Thorin. "Thorin." said DJ. "Sorry." said Thorin.

DJ was expecting the elves to crack jokes and insult them. But it didn't happen. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to crack jokes and call us names?" asked DJ.

"DJ!" said Gandalf, looking at the woman. "Sorry, Gandalf." said DJ. Lindir looked at the human women in amusement. "Odd company you got here, Mithrandir. Two humans, thirteen dwarves and a Halfling. I never seen anything like this before!" said the dark haired elf. "Is Lord Elrond home?" asked Gandalf. "Lord Elrond is not here." said Lindir. But no sooner as Lindir stated his comment, the company could hear the sound of horns blaring, and a group of elves mounted on horses riding in, circling around them, which made all the dwarves position in fighting stance.

"You idiots!" shouted Ariella. Dwalin glared at Ariella. "Not a word, you!" snarled Dwalin. "Bite me, Dwalin." shot back Ariella. "I would, but I don't have the time!" said Dwalin. DJ rolled her eyes. Lord Elrond approached them, and the wizard and the Elf Lord talked. Gandalf then introduces Elrond to the companions. "Thorin, son of Thrain! You have your grandfather's bearing." said Lord Elrond. "Strange. I don't remember him mentioning you!" growled Thorin. Then Lord Elrond turned his attention to Ariella and DJ. "Who are these ladies?" asked Elrond.

"This is Ariella, she's a genie with great powers that will help all of us, and this here is her human friend, DJ. DJ needs medical attention, she had been attacked by a warg." said Gandalf. "We will take her to the healing quarters, while the rest of the company will follow Lindir to the dining hall!" said Elrond. While the other dwarves, Ariella and Bilbo followed Lindir to the dining hall, Gandalf, and Thorin(carrying DJ) followed Elrond to the healing quarters. When they arrived, Thorin gently placed DJ on the bed.

Two elven healers entered, and began working on DJ. "The good news she only has minor bites in her side, and she is able to work. We are bandaging the wound right now." said the first healer. Thorin nodded. "Ariella and DJ will have baths ready for them, and they'll join us after the baths." said Elrond. "I will wait here for you and Ariella until you're done with the bath, and I can escort you both to the dining hall." said Thorin. DJ nodded. Gandalf and Elrond leave the room, leaving Thorin and DJ be. "Ariella will be joining us shortly so you two can get your bath. You had me and all of us worried, there, DJ." said Thorin softly.

"I'm sorry, Thorin. The creature was too fast for me before I even tried to shoot him." said DJ. "I know, DJ." said Thorin, taking DJ's hands. Shortly, Ariella entered.

"DJ? Are you okay?" asked Ariella approaching the bed. DJ slowly sat up. "Yes, I'm fine. Its just a minor injury." said DJ, smiling at her friend. "Elrond is wanting to speak to me later alone for some reason. I hope I didn't do anything wrong." said Ariella. "You didn't do anything wrong, Ariella. He's just going to ask you about your powers. Don't worry." said DJ. Suddenly, two female elves entered the quarters. "Ladies, your baths are ready." said the first female elf. Ariella and DJ followed the elves into the bathhouse. Ariella sighed. "Ah! This feels really nice! Finally a bath! I stunk worse than the dwarves!" said Ariella.

DJ laughed. "They have dresses laid out for us too." said DJ. "I'm glad to hear that you and Thorin made up. Now he thinks twice of getting you angry." said Ariella. "He's still a little mad at you for turning him into a donkey, Ariella. But he's not mad at you much anymore. He says not to do it again." said DJ. "I know it was wrong for me to do that, DJ. I am not going to do that anymore. And besides, Gandalf gave me a lecture about it too." said Ariella. "Oh did he?" said DJ, smiling. "Yes. He says I need to use my magic wisely, and not just randomly turn innocent people into things. He says wasting my magic could waste my energy." said Ariella.

"And he's right." said DJ.

After bathing, the two women changed into the dresses loaned to them by the elves. "These gowns are beautiful, and very comfortable." smiled Ariella. "They're even more comfortable than those Hawaii dresses." grinned DJ. Once the women finished dressing and fixed their hair, they met up with Thorin in the healing chambers. Ariella tried not to laugh at the dwarf's expression when he saw DJ. "If his chin drops any lower it would reach the floor." chuckled Ariella. "Shut up, Ariella." said DJ. Thorin approached them. "You look very beautiful, DJ!" smiled Thorin. "Thank you." said DJ, taking Thorin's arm.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" joked Ariella. "You're pretty too, Ariella!" said Thorin rolling his eyes. "Come, lets join the others for supper." said Thorin. And Thorin escorts DJ and Ariella into the dining hall. The dwarves smiled as the three of them entered. "Not fair! Why does Thorin have to hog the beautiful maidens?" joked Bofur. "What's the matter, Bofur? Jealous?" teased Ariella. "Come here!" grinned Bofur, and Ariella sat down next to Bofur. DJ sat with Thorin, Gandalf, and Elrond. "You look very lovely tonight, DJ." said Elrond. "Thank you. I haven't dressed this nice since prom! I feel like a princess from a fairy tale!" smiled DJ. Gandalf laughed.

Elrond smiled. "But there is one thing missing." said DJ. "What's that?" said Gandalf. "My knight in shining-!" began DJ. "Ahem." coughed Thorin. DJ turned to Thorin. "Your Knight in shining armor is sitting right here." whispered Thorin, grinning. DJ blushed. Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin began discussing the weapons. "Let me look at your weapon, DJ." said Elrond after looking at Gandalf's and Thorin's swords. DJ handed her sword over to Elrond. "Is my blade special?" asked DJ.

Elrond nodded. "Yes it is very special. It has a poison effect in it once you attack the enemy. It poisons them." explained the elf lord. "Oh wow!" said DJ in amazement, as Elrond returned DJ's sword to her. "I also wish to speak to Ariella alone before talking with Gandalf and Thorin later. If you don't mind me borrowing your friend." said Elrond. "I don't mind." said DJ. Thorin stood up. "Excuse me. Coming, DJ?" said Thorin. DJ stood up, and she followed Thorin to another area of the dining hall, nearby the company.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As Thorin and DJ sat together, they observed the other dwarves listening in on their antics and merriment. Thorin took a drink from his flask. "There's alcohol in that is there?" asked DJ. "Yes, why?" asked Thorin. "You don't mind if I have a drink?" asked DJ. Thorin smiled. "I don't mind." said Thorin, handing over the flask to DJ and she took a drink, and returns the flask to Thorin. "Great Mahal above! Drink much?" teased Thorin. DJ smiled. Suddenly, they could hear Nori complaining about the music. "Change the tune will you? It sounds like we're at a funeral!" said Nori.

"Did somebody die?" asked Oin. "Well lads, there is only one thing left to do!" grinned Bofur, jumping up on a pillar centering the room, and he started to sing, with the other dwarves joining in:

_**There is an inn a merry old inn**_

_**Beneath an old grey hill**_

_**There they brew the beer so brown**_

_**The man in the moon himself came down**_

_**One night to drink his fill.**_

Ariella leapt up on the pillar with Bofur dancing with him. DJ laughed, and she turned and saw Thorin tapping his feet, smiling brightly. The merriment in his eyes and features warmed DJ's heart. This was the first time she ever looked upon Thorin his happy. Thorin too, was singing along with them, and she could hear this beautiful baritone. Ariella then jumped from the pillar, grabbing DJ, and the two women do see do around the room, making the dwarves laugh. Fili and Kili joined in with them on the do see do. DJ ran to Thorin. And the two of them danced.

When the song ended, dwarves began throwing food. "INCOMING!" called out Bofur. DJ laughed. "I got an idea. Watch this, Deej!" grinned Ariella. "Where are you going?" asked DJ. "You'll see. I'm visiting the ladies room first, and then you'll find out." said Ariella.

DJ looked at her friend suspiciously wondering what her friend is up to. "What in Durin's name is Ariella doing?" asked Thorin. "I don't know. She won't tell me." said DJ. Suddenly, the lights went dim in the dining hall to everyone's surprise. "What in the-?!" called out Gloin. "Can someone tell me what's going on here?!" demanded Elrond. Suddenly, a light appeared on DJ. And from out of no where, the music of Harry Bellefonte started playing. The song was 'Jump in the Line'. DJ had no clue that she was doing this, and she knew this was her friend's doings.

DJ found herself singing along to the song, and dancing to the song, as well as the dwarves, the elves. Even Gandalf and Elrond. Thorin too, found himself dancing and singing the song with DJ, the look on his face was quite puzzled, not sure what was happening here. _Ariella, you are so in trouble, _DJ thought. She could hear Ariella in the background laughing very hard, quite hysterically in fact. "ENOUGH!" Boomed Gandalf, breaking the spell, and the music stopped. "Ariella, a word with you!" called out Gandalf. "Before you speak to her, I will!" said DJ. Gandalf nodded.

"Ariella you get your ass out of here right this instant!" barked DJ.

"Oh, someone's going to hear it now." said Fili. "Thanks a lot Gandalf for ruining the fun. I was really enjoying that." snarled Bofur. DJ and Ariella stepped out onto the balcony. "What in the hell was all that about? What were you told about using your magic like that?!" snapped DJ. "Oh come on DJ! I was only having a little bit of fun!" said Ariella hotly. "Well that little bit of fun was rather embarrassing! Not to mention you scared some of the elves and Elrond as well! Lord only knows, we could possibly get thrown out of their home, because of you!" snapped DJ.

"I didn't mean to frighten anyone. I was only having fun!" said Ariella. "Ariella, you really need to be careful on when and where you use your magic. I am not a genie, but I done some reading on the stuff. Trust me. I'm only looking out for your best interest." said DJ. "I'm sorry, Deej. I really am." said Ariella sadly. "Don't worry about it. Come, lets go back inside. Gandalf wants to talk to you." said DJ. "I know. I'm really going to hear it now." said Ariella. Thorin approached DJ. "I talked to Ariella." said DJ.

"She did this, didn't she?" snarled Thorin. "Yes she did, and I already spoken to her. Gandalf's talking to her now." said DJ.

"Good, I hope the wizard knocks some sense into her." said Thorin. DJ sat down. "Is it me, or you and I are the only sane ones in the group?" said DJ. Thorin laughed.. "Yes, that we are." said Thorin. Lindir shortly approached Thorin and DJ. "Everyone is gathering in the Hall of Fire for some music. Care to join us?" asked the elf. "Sure!" said DJ. Thorin nodded and followed the dwarves into the Hall of Fire. "Wow, Elrond and Gandalf is sure keeping Ariella for a while." said DJ. "They're giving her a good talking to after that little stunt she pulled earlier." said Thorin.

The two sat and listened to elven songs for a little while, suddenly Bofur approached Thorin. "Thorin, show the elves who the really good harpist is around here!" beamed the dwarf. Thorin declined. "I'm really not in the mood right now, Bofur." said Thorin. "Oh come on, Thorin! Please play the harp. I enjoyed listen to you play back at Bag End." said DJ. Thorin sighed. "Very well." said Thorin standing up, walking towards a silver harp. Thorin sat down, pulling the harp to his shoulder and chest, positioning his large fingers on the strings.

Thorin started to play. The elves watched the dwarf in amazement, as Thorin played upon the harp skillfully and masterfully. The expected a loud twang coming from it, but it didn't.

Thorin played gently, the music sounded like waterfalls, cascading into water. DJ's heart raced as she watched Thorin. The same feelings she felt for Thorin back at Bag End, came back to her. He looked amazing. The expressions on his face moved her. After playing for a little while, the dwarf started to sing. Thorin's deep voice rose above the music, captivating the elves in the room, but the one whom was more captivated with him, was DJ. Later, when Thorin ended his song, everyone applauded, and the elves complimented the dwarf of his playing.

"You played beautifully, Thorin." smiled DJ. Thorin noticed DJ yawning. "Are you tired, DJ?" asked Thorin. "Yes. Can you walk me to my room?" asked DJ. Thorin smiled and nodded. The two leave the room, making their way to DJ's room. "You don't mind staying with me for a little while?" asked DJ. "I don't mind." said Thorin entering the room. The two of them sat on the bed. "Thorin, this maybe bold of me saying this, but I find you very desirable tonight." said DJ. "Oh? Is that so?" said Thorin, smiling. "Tonight when Bofur sang his song, and the merriment in you warmed my heart. I love to see that side of you more often! And the song you played tonight is very beautiful." said DJ.

Thorin smiled, pulling DJ close to his chest, holding her close to him. "And you captivate me, DJ!" whispered Thorin, kissing on DJ's neck. Suddenly, DJ turned facing him, planting her lips on Thorin's, kissing him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck, and they remained like that for a while. Suddenly an elf entered. "Oh, I do apologize. I'm not interrupting anything?" said the elf. "We're having a private moment here. Have you heard of knocking?" snarled Thorin. "Lord Elrond and Gandalf wishes to see you, Master Thorin." said the elf. "Oh yes, yes. Tell them I'll be there shortly." said Thorin. The elf nodded and left the room.

"I forgot about the little conference Gandalf was going to have. I'll be back later to finish!" grinned Thorin. Thorin kissed DJ on the lips, and left the room. Later, Ariella entered DJ's room. "Well, what did you and Elrond talk about tonight?" asked DJ. Ariella sighed, closing her eyes. Ariella had kept hidden from DJ and the rest of the dwarves a secret of Ariella' s true identity, and she was ready to reveal to DJ. Ariella felt worried how DJ is going to react of the news. "DJ, there is something I need to tell you. Elrond spoken to me tonight, and he knows me well, and I know him. I am the daughter of Thranduil, Elf King of Mirkwood. I'm not really a genie DJ. I'm an elf." said Ariella, pushing back her hair, revealing her pointed ears.

"WHAT?!" snapped DJ, her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry DJ that I've not been honest with you before." said Ariella. "But the whole thing turning Thorin into a donkey thing? Elves don't do that!" said DJ. "Oh, that. It was a power I learned years ago from a magician I met during my travels. My father hated it when I done these things. That's the reason why everyone tells me to be careful with my magic not to over use it. Only to use my powers for the good." said Ariella. A look of concern clouded over DJ. "Ariella, you know how risky this is if the others find out you are Thranduil's daughter?" said DJ.

"They're not going to find out yet." said Ariella. DJ sighed. Suddenly, Thorin enters the room. "We're leaving, ladies. Pack your belongings!" said Thorin. "Please don't tell anybody!" said Ariella. "Your secret is safe with me, Ariella." said DJ.

**Note: I came up with adding in Ariella 's secret from a dream I had today during a nap. Its going to make things interesting now during their quest. **


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The company met out in the courtyard. Once they met up, Thorin guided the company out of Rivendell. "Gandalf isn't coming?" asked DJ. "He's still in a meeting with Saruman, Elrond and Galadriel. Gandalf has told me we had to leave right away. He didn't say why." replied Thorin. As they continued to travel, DJ continued to worry. After Ariella' s confession, DJ felt worried of their status in the company in case Thorin and the others do find out about Ariella' s true identity. DJ promised her friend she would keep Ariella 's identity a secret, knowing the repercussions and the reactions from the dwarves, especially from Thorin.

After riding for a long time, they stopped and made camp. Nori showed everyone all the things he had stolen from Rivendell. "NORI! I thought you given that up!" snapped Dori. "I'm sorry, but all those pretty things in there were interesting. Besides that, the musical instruments look nice." said Nori, opening a bag, dumping out a bunch of musical instruments. Bofur grinned. "Party time!" said Bofur. "No, we need to not make a sound. There could be orcs or goblins in these parts and we don't want to do anything to attract them." said Thorin. "We could play quietly, Thorin." said Bofur.

Thorin sighed. "Very well." said Thorin, sitting down cross legged, leaning his back against a tree. "I know this isn't your harp, Thorin, but you know a little bit of the lute, if you don't mind joining in with us." said Fili, handing over his Uncle a lute. Thorin took the lute. Thorin didn't feel like playing music with them, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice in the matter. DJ sat beside her, resting her head on his shoulder. Ariella sat down, her personality started to change as she looked at Thorin and DJ, this time darkly. _They will never reach the mountain, _Ariella thought.

Ariella stood up, picking up her belongings and she left the company. She was going to make her way home to Mirkwood to see her father, Thranduil. Meanwhile, Thorin led the dwarves in singing a beautiful old dwarven ballad on his lute, with the other dwarves playing instruments alongside with Thorin on the lute Fili given him. Nobody noticed the disappearance of Ariella. As Thorin sang, Thorin looked over at DJ, and he took notice a change in DJ's mood. She looked sad and very worried. And it worried Thorin. In fact, Thorin slipped on a chord on his lute, and the music and singing stopped.

"Thorin, are you okay laddie?" asked Balin. "I should be asking that to DJ." said Thorin. Thorin turned to DJ. "DJ, something's wrong! You don't mind telling me your troubles?" said Thorin gently. "I can't tell you, Thorin. I made a promise to a friend I wouldn't say anything." said DJ. "Are you talking about Ariella? DJ, I don't like it when people hide something from me. I need to know what's going on." said Thorin, firmly. Suddenly, DJ looked over to where Ariella is sitting. She gasped. "ARIELLA! She's gone!" cried out DJ. Thorin turned. "Where did she go?!" snapped Thorin. "Don't ask me, Thorin! I didn't even know she left! I have no idea where she went to!" cried out DJ. DJ now had no choice but to tell them the truth.

Ariella had left them, without a word. And DJ had a bad feeling that Ariella was going to turn on them. This time, DJ had to do something and she had to do something now. Before Thorin sent out a search party to look for Ariella, she stopped them. "WAIT! Wait! Everybody stop what you're doing! I have something to tell you!" cried out DJ. Now all eyes turned to DJ. "What is it, DJ?" asked Thorin. "Its about Ariella. She came to me last night after she spoken to Lord Elrond, and she confessed to me, she's not who she is who she says she is." said DJ. DJ's heart ached as she was about to reveal the truth to the company.

"Are you saying she's not a genie? What is she? A wizard?" asked Thorin.

"She's not a wizard, Thorin. She's an elf. She's the youngest daughter of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. Thorin-I swear to God, I didn't know this until now, I swear! She told me this last night!" said DJ quickly. "WHAT?!" barked Thorin, anger and raged clouded over the dwarf. "And now, she's disappeared. Lord only know where she is going." said DJ. "She's probably going home telling the Elf King about us!" barked Gloin. "DJ, how come you are friends with this backstabbing Traitor?!" yelled Thorin. "Thorin, she just told you she didn't know until last night!" spoke up Balin.

"Silence, BALIN!" barked Thorin. "Thorin, please don't blame me for this. I had no part in this. This was all on Ariella. She came to me in my world telling me that she's a genie. And now that we're here, and she told me who she really is, I didn't know what to do or think and I'm scared, scared out of my mind! And heart broken-!" DJ concluded, and she walked away from the company. "It doesn't matter now, we have traitors amongst us." snarled Thorin, still glaring at DJ. DJ spun around, sparks of anger, hurt and rage reflecting from her eyes.

"I'm not a traitor! You hear me, I'm not a traitor! Damn it, Thorin! Get a hold of yourself!" screamed DJ.

"DJ, you are therefore banished from the Company, and therefore you will return to Rivendell." said Thorin darkly. "No, no! Thorin don't do this!" screamed DJ. "Thorin! This isn't DJ's fault!" fumed Balin, standing in front of his friend, glaring at the dwarf. DJ turned and walked away from the others, crying hysterically, and she collapsed to the ground. Bilbo looked over at her, feeling very sorry for her. Bilbo wanted to go and talk to her and console her, but he decided to give DJ her privacy.

"Listen to me Thorin, we really need DJ with us. DJ shouldn't be to blame of Ariella' s actions. DJ didn't know she is an elf until last night. Think of how DJ feels right now. DJ feels betrayed. The same feeling of betrayal you felt when Thranduil didn't come and help us. You should at least be supportive of DJ." said Balin. Thorin now went from being angry, to confused, not knowing what to say or do for DJ, and the loss of her friend. DJ had a feeling in her gut since she noticed Ariella' s disappearance, they were going to get betrayed, and she was going to get betrayed by her friend, now formal friend.

"I have over reacted Balin. I should've remain more calm when she told me." said Thorin, calmly. "Go and talk to her. She needs you right now more than anything." said Balin.

Thorin nodded and walked away. Thorin shortly found DJ firing arrows at a tree, taking out her anger and frustration. "You are wasting your arrows doing that, DJ." spoke up Thorin. DJ quickly spun aiming the arrow at Thorin. Thorin gently approached her, lowing DJ's weapon. "Put away your weapon, DJ." said Thorin softly. He could see DJ's eyes are red from crying. "DJ, I apologize for over reacting the way I did earlier. It was callous of me, and I should've thought of your feelings first." said Thorin gently.

"Thorin, there is so many feelings in me right now, and one of them is hurt and angry. When she left us, I had this gut feeling she is going to turn on us, Thorin. She left us without a word of farewell, or bye or anything. I knew right then, she is going home to her people, informing the Elf King about us." said DJ, tears streaming down her face. There was a brief silence between the two of them. "I trusted her! When we first met, I trusted her! She brought me here after I wished to be here! We became such good friends from the beginning, and how she helped me, and I helped her. I fought tooth and nail for her! And for what? THIS?!" screamed DJ.

DJ fully broke down, cursing Ariella' s name in the process.

Thorin took DJ in his arms, holding her close to him. "It hurts, Thorin. It really hurts!" sobbed DJ. "I know-it hurts, DJ." whispered Thorin, running his fingers through her hair. Thorin allowed DJ to cry in his arms, letting out all the emotions she had kept inside her. "Come, lets go and join the others. Bombur has finished supper." said Thorin. "I'm not really all that hungry, Thorin." said DJ. "You really need to eat, DJ. You need food to have your strength!" said Thorin. "Okay. I'll eat." said DJ.

When they arrived back at the camp, they sat down. Balin brought over some food to DJ and Thorin. "Are you better now, DJ?" asked Balin gently. "I don't know, Balin. I never felt so betrayed in my life. I put my full trust in someone and this happens." said DJ. "DJ, that's how it is. You shouldn't trust anybody. No matter who they are. You don't know who would be your real friend or not." said Dwalin gently. "You're my only real friends I have. And you're right, Dwalin." said DJ. Everyone ate in silence for a while. "Gandalf is going to be upset when he finds out Ariella has left the company." said DJ.

"Gandalf should be the blame for this. He's the one that invited her in the first place. Wasn't it her and Gandalf that brought you here?" asked Gloin.

"Yes, Gloin. It was mostly Gandalf's idea, but Ariella helped." DJ replied. "Here, DJ. Rest on me." said Thorin gently. Thorin wrapped his arm around DJ, as DJ laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest. Thorin gently ran his fingers through her hair, humming a soft tune, to help DJ relax. "I love you, DJ. Everything is going to be fine as long as I'm with you! Good night, my azuygal." whispered Thorin.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning, the company continued on, making their way to the Misty Mountains. The weather turned nasty that day, with heavy winds, rain, and lightening. "I'm not surprised it started hailing yet." said DJ. Suddenly she felt a small rock hit her shoulder. "OW! I spoke too soon." said DJ, and she picked up the something that hit her. "This is not a hail stone! It's a rock!" said DJ. Suddenly, something caught DJ's attention. Two large stone giants throwing boulders at each other. "Oh-my god!" gasped DJ.

"The legends are true! Stone giants!" exclaimed Bofur. "Are they fighting?!" asked DJ. "Yes!" said Balin. "Lets find some shelter!" called out Thorin. Suddenly, they felt the mountain moving, splitting up the Mountain, separating Fili and Kili. "Kili! Take my hand!" cried out Fili, reaching for his brother. By the time Fili tried to reach Kili's hand, a large boulder fell in between them. "KILI!" cried out DJ and Fili together. "No." whispered Thorin sadly. Suddenly a flash of lightening struck the boulder moving the rock, where they could now see Kili. "Kili, jump!" called out Fili.

Kili jumped, now reunited with the company. Suddenly, they could hear a loud cry coming from Bilbo. "BILBO!" exclaimed DJ, and the company turned, and they saw Bilbo slipping from the Mountain. Dwalin tried to pull the hobbit back up, but with the rain falling, and the wetness of the Mountain, making everything slippery. Shortly, Thorin came to assist Dwalin with Bilbo. Thorin climbed down the side of the mountain, pulling Bilbo back up. Everyone sighed with relief when they see that Bilbo is okay.

"I thought we lost our burglar." panted Dwalin. "The hobbit has been lost since he left his home. He should have never came. He has no place among us!" growled Thorin. When DJ could see the hurt in Bilbo's eyes at Thorin's remark, DJ became angry, slapping Thorin in the face. "You son of a bitch! How dare you speak of Bilbo like this?! He cannot help it that he fell! It was wet and slippery!" shouted DJ. "DJ, I'm in no mood for arguments! We'll seek shelter here!" said Thorin, and everyone followed Thorin into the cave.

But DJ wasn't done talking to Thorin. "Wait, I'm not done talking to you yet, Thorin!" barked DJ. "DJ, I said we're not going to discuss this!" barked Thorin. "You're a selfish, arrogant judgmental ass hole, that's what you are, Thorin!" screamed DJ.

Suddenly Thorin grabbed DJ by the arm, very roughly, squeezing her arm tightly. DJ's eyes tear up, feeling pain shifting up in her arm. "Never raise your voice at me again, woman! Now go get some rest!" hissed Thorin, shoving DJ the ground. Tearfully, DJ walked away, holding her arm close, still feeling the pain when Thorin grabbed her arm. DJ sat down alone, away from the company. She didn't want to be bothered, especially after what she had went through with Thorin.

She hoped no one would notice her distress. But someone did, and it was Fili. "DJ? Are you okay?" asked the young dwarf approaching her. "Fili, go back with the others. I need to be alone." said DJ. "DJ, you look like you're in pain! Let me see your arm!" said Fili, sitting down next to DJ. "NO!" snapped DJ, quickly. A look of concern clouded Fili's features. "Deej, there is something wrong. You are in pain. Please let me see your arm." said Fili gently and firmly. DJ released her arm from holding it. Fili noticed bruises on her arm. "Where did you get the bruises?" asked Fili.

"I fell outside the mountain when I helped Thorin and Dwalin rescue Bilbo." lied DJ. "DJ, you are lying. These bruises weren't cause from a fall. What happened earlier, DJ?" asked Fili. "Fili, don't get upset, but Thorin and I got into a bad argument over Bilbo, and he grabbed my arm very hard." said DJ, tears streaming down her face. "Damn it. He needs to control his temper! He has no right doing that to you!" snarled Fili, glaring at his Uncle, who was now talking to Balin. "Well he had no right talking trash about Bilbo." said DJ. "I know. I seen the look on Bilbo's face. Uncle's words was quite uncalled for. Do you want me to send for Oin to look at your arm?" asked Fili. "No, I'll be fine." said DJ. "Deej, your arm needs looked at." said Fili.

"Fili, please don't send for Oin. I'll be okay, they're only bruises." protested DJ. "Deej, you really need to get that looked at." said Fili, and he walked away. DJ made a hand gesture towards Fili revealing her middle finger. "Mister Oin, DJ's arm needs looked at!" said Fili, approaching the grey haired dwarf. "What's wrong with DJ's arm?" asked Oin. Fili explained to Oin, whispering in the dwarf's ear. "WHAT?!" snapped Oin, hotly. "I know Uncle never meant to hurt her intentionally. He was just angry that's all." said Fili. "Fili, your Uncle needs a good talking to. Just because he gotten angry with her, he had no right to grab her the way he did. I saw him do it." said Oin. "Will you look at her arm?" asked Fili. "Yes." said Oin.

Thorin sat alone, remaining quiet. His anger had went away. But the more he sat, without DJ by his side, his heart ached. Thorin realized he had done something terribly wrong. And he felt guilty about it. He knew he grabbed DJ very hard, and he worried that DJ would never speak to him again. "Thorin, are you okay?" asked Balin. "No." said Thorin. "Do you care to talk about it?" said the older dwarf. "I should've never gotten angry at DJ the way I did earlier. It was just the stress of the situation we're under and everything. And I was a little harsh on Bilbo too." said Thorin.

"You have a lot on your plate, Thorin. We're on a quest to reclaim our homeland. And having DJ with you is a blessing, Thorin. She will help us, and you. She has made you smile, and I haven't seen you smile like that in years. I do believe you found your One, Thorin." smiled Balin. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me, Balin?" asked Thorin. "She will forgive you, Thorin. What you need to do is go talk to her." said Balin. Thorin nodded. Thorin stood up and walked over to where DJ is sitting. Oin had already looked at DJ's arm, and he placed some salve on it. DJ laid in her bedroll, almost sound asleep.

Thorin sat down next to DJ. "DJ!" whispered Thorin. "Mm?" said DJ, sleepily.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but I wish to talk to you about earlier this evening." said Thorin. "Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm tired." said DJ. Thorin sighed. "Forgive me, my love." Thorin, and he took DJ in his arms, holding her close to his chest. Thorin ran his fingers through her hair, and he began to sing softly in her ear. Thorin remained awake, holding DJ close to him. Thorin overhears Bofur and Bilbo talking. Bilbo told Bofur he was going to Rivendell, and from there, he would return to Shire, still holding on to the words Thorin had said about him.

_He would never make it to Rivendell on his own, I wished I kept my mouth shut, _Thorin thought. Suddenly, Thorin witnessed Bilbo unsheathing his sword, and it was glowing. Thorin knew danger was nearby. "DJ! Wake up! Wake up, Deej!" said Thorin gently, as he gently shook DJ. "What's wrong, Thorin?" asked DJ. "Trouble is near. WAKE UP!" Thorin called out to the others. Suddenly, the ground caved in on them, and the entire company fell through the floor. "THORIN!" screamed DJ. When they landed, they looked up, finding themselves surrounded by goblins.

"Give me back my weapons, you monsters!" screamed DJ.

The goblins took DJ and the rest of the company to their leader, the Goblin King. "Who do we have here? Thieves? Assassins?" asked the Great Goblin. "Dwarves, your malevolence. And a human woman." said a goblin. "A human woman? With dwarves? It looks like I got a real prize here!" grinned the goblin turning his attention to DJ. "Don't you ever think about it, pecker head!" shouted DJ. Bofur covered his mouth to keep from laughing at DJ's remark. Thorin even smirked a little.

"Feisty little one are yer? Well no time for that, there's more important matters to discuss. Why are you here?" demanded the Goblin King. "It's none of your fucking business, ass hole!" shouted DJ. "Oh, such language for such a beautiful woman! I really like to have her with me by side!" smiled the Goblin King. "To hell you're not!" roared Thorin, stepping forward. "Well, well, well! Look what we have here! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under The Mountain-Oh wait, you don't have a mountain! You have nothing!" sneered the Goblin King. "Why I ought-a!-Let me at him! Let me at him!" screamed DJ, but the goblins held her back.

"I also realize that a certain great orc is searching for a certain royal dwarf, and his little girl too. In fact, he wants your head, and in return for that, to take your lady friend here for his bride!" said the Goblin King. "You lie! The Pale Orc is dead!" barked Thorin. "Its time to have a little party, shall we? Lads, take this woman to the camp of the Pale Orc, as a present from me!" said the Goblin King. "THORIN!" screamed DJ, as they the goblins dragged DJ away from the company. "NO! You bring her back!" yelled Thorin. "As for you, its torture time!" snarled the Great Goblin, and he started to sing a very horrible song.

_Damn it, Gandalf! Where are you? _Thorin's mind reeled.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Meanwhile DJ now found herself being dragged by goblins. Fear came over her as she knew where the goblins are dragging her too. Tears streamed down her face. Hours went by, and she noticed she is now outside the caves with the goblins. They soon arrived at the camp of the orcs. "Master, the goblins have arrived!" said an orc guard to the Pale Orc. "What are they doing here?" snarled the Pale Orc. "My lord, we bring you a gift from our King. I'm sure you will find her in good use." said a goblin with a bow, and the pushed DJ in front of them.

"The King's woman!" grinned the Pale Orc. "Keep away from me, you filth!" shouted DJ. Suddenly the Pale Orc slapped DJ in the face. "No one speaks to me this way! Guards, put her in a cell, until I decide what to do with her. I have other plans." said the Pale Orc. The orc guards nodded, and they dragged DJ in a small make shift cell. After the orc locked the cell he left. She noticed the Pale Orc and many of the orcs left their camp, leaving DJ alone in her cell. After DJ waited for the Orcs to leave, she cried out for help. "Somebody HELP! HELP!" screamed DJ, shaking the cell bars.

Outside near the camp, a large black bear approached. He stopped, suddenly because he could hear a voice yelling, a female voice. The bear snorted and turned, and saw a small cell with a brown haired woman inside. The bear's eyes widened in concern and the bear approached DJ's cell. "A BEAR! That's the last thing I need right now!" shrieked DJ. The bear just looked at her, with friendly eyes and nodded. DJ could sense the bear was trying to communicate with her. "You're not hurt are you?" asked DJ. The bear nodded no. Then suddenly, an idea popped in DJ's mind.

"Will you help me out of here?" asked DJ. The bear nodded yes, signaling her to back away while he worked on freeing her. The bear used his paws, removing the bars from the cell, releasing DJ. "Thank you so much!" said DJ, hugging the bear. The bear made a gesture. "Climb your back? Why?" asked DJ. DJ complied, and she climbed on the bear's back. And the bear began running into the woods. They shortly arrived a a large home. "You live here?" asked DJ in amazement. The bear nodded. DJ climbed down from the bear, and she entered the home, and sat down at a large table.

DJ sat in the home alone for a little while.

Suddenly, a tall man with wild looking dark hair enters the home, looking at DJ. "Why is a woman doing out in the wild all alone?" asked the man. "I was captured by goblins first, but the goblins dragged me to the Pale Orc' s company, and they held me prisoner there. I am separated from a company of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard. By the way, my name is DJ. What is your name?" asked DJ. "My name is Beorn. Did you say wizard?" asked the man. "Yes, his name is Gandalf." said DJ. Beorn smiled. "You're a friend of Gandalf's? Any friend of the wizard's is a friend of mine! Let me check your injuries." said Beorn approaching DJ, examining DJ to see any injuries.

"Are you hungry Miss DJ?" asked Beorn. DJ smiled. "Very much." said DJ. Beorn served some food for DJ and himself. "After supper, I have arranged a room for you, so you can rest." said Beorn. "Thank you, Beorn. Were you the bear that saved me?" asked DJ. Beorn smiled. "Yes, I was that bear." said Beorn. Suddenly a cat approached DJ's arm. "Oh, a cat!" beamed DJ, picking up the cat, cuddling it and playing with it. "I see you are a lover of animals!" said Beorn. "Yes, I am. I belong to a animal rescue society back in my world. I save animals and bring them to the original habitat. I not only work with domestic animals, but I also work with bears, lions, tigers, mountain lions, etc.." said DJ.

"Wow!" said Beorn. "But things turned on me after my family died in a car accident. And I ended up here in Middle Earth. I had a friend named Ariella, but she turned against me and my company." said DJ sadly. "Ariella? Daughter of King Thranduil?!" said Beorn. "You know her?" gasped DJ. "I know her yes. She had been here to stay the night last week before returning to her home. She was in a very bad mood when she got here." said Beorn. "I really don't want to know this." said DJ. "Well, I'm going to continue my night watch, and leave you to your dinner. You may go and rest afterwards." said Beorn, smiling. "Thank you!" said DJ.

After DJ ate her meal, she went to her room and climbed into bed. She slept for a very long time. She lost track of time during the many hours of slept she had. When she woke up, the sun was shining, and she could hear voices outside her room door. "Where is she? Is she here?!" asked a deep voice. "Yes, she's in the room over on the left!" said the voice of Beorn. DJ stood and froze. She recognized the deep voice. Suddenly, the door opened, and Thorin entered the room. "Thorin!" exclaimed DJ. "DJ! Thank Mahal, you are safe!" cried out Thorin, taking DJ in his arms, holding her tightly.

"Beorn saved me from the Pale Orc The Pale Orc has no idea that I am gone." said DJ.

"I know-I had a battle with him just several hours ago. I nearly died, but Gandalf and the Eagles saved me." said Thorin. "I see the injuries! Oh Thorin!" said DJ, resting her head on the dwarf's broad chest. "It doesn't matter. The most important thing matters is that you are safe." whispered Thorin, stroking DJ's hair. DJ smiled. "Come, lets go and join the others." said Thorin. "What time is it?" asked DJ. "Its early afternoon, DJ." said Thorin. "Holy crap! I slept that long?!" exclaimed DJ. Thorin nodded. When they arrived at the dining room table, the entire company and Bilbo smiled when Thorin and DJ entered.

"Hurray! Miss DJ is okay!" chirped Kili grinning. "Yes, I'm okay, guys." smiled DJ. "Weren't you scared out of your mind? Especially being in captive by the Pale Orc?" asked Fili. "Yes, I was very terrified. I didn't understand what he needed me for!" said DJ. "He was going to use you as his slave, DJ. His plan was to make you his bride and enslave you." said Thorin. "Well its not going to happen. I want that orc to stay as far from me as possible." snapped DJ. "We will make sure of that, DJ. No orc will lay a hand on you, especially Azog." said Balin.

"Thank you." said DJ. Later, Beorn shared stories with the company.

In return, the dwarves shared their own stories with the skin changer. When nightfall came, Beorn left for the night, leaving the company to their own devices. Thorin led the company into Great Hall, with a fire pit centered in the room, and they gathered around the fire, sitting on the floor cross legged. DJ sat next to Thorin, who was sitting cross legged with his back against a wall. "Who is in a mood for a song?" called out Bofur, after a brief silence, taking out his flute. The dwarves agreed on a song. Thorin shortly notices a lute nearby, and he reaches for the instrument.

Thorin took the lute, and soon as he started playing, Bofur joined in with him on his instrument. Presently, Thorin began to sing, leading all the dwarves into an old dwarven song:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf;**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath.**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled;**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

When Thorin strummed a final chord on the lute, the song ended. DJ smiled, as she rests her head on Thorin's shoulders. Her eye lids started to droop. Thorin could see DJ was getting tired. She was tired from all the excitement from reunited with her friends and Thorin again. Thorin put aside the lute, and he picked up DJ, carrying her to her room. He laid DJ gently down on the bed, and he climbed into bed with DJ, holding her close to his chest. "I love you, DJ. No one is going to take you from me again, that's a promise." whispered Thorin.

Thorin kissed DJ on the cheek as DJ fell asleep on his broad chest. The next morning, the company discussed their next move for their quest. And the mention of entering Mirkwood Forest was brought up. This angered DJ, because she knew whom she would have to face when they entered. "No, no! Bad idea! There's no way we're going in there!" snapped DJ hotly. "DJ, we have no other choice. If we went another way, it would be extremely perilous!" said Gandalf. "Gandalf, if we went in there, something bad is going to happen. A little war is going to happen." said DJ hotly.

Thorin knew what DJ was speaking of, and this concerned him. He knew that they may face the Elven King and Ariella, and he knew there will be a lot of conflict going on, not just between him and Thranduil, but between Ariella and DJ, which would get really violent. "DJ, whatever you do, just try and stay calm. Whatever happens DJ, we got your back!" said Dwalin. DJ sighed. "Okay." said DJ. "We will leave this afternoon." said Thorin. And it was decided the company will depart Beorn's that day.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Later that afternoon, the company departed from Beorn's home. Beorn loaned the company his ponies on a condition that they must be returned once they arrive at the entrance of Mirkwood Forest. As the company ridden that day, DJ dreaded at the thought of entering the forest, worried on the encounters they could face, and only knows she may end up face to face with her betrayer, who once was her closest friend. Thorin kept looking at DJ the entire time they had ridden, knowing that something was wrong with her. "DJ, whatever it that is troubling you, don't worry about it. If its Ariella you worried about, forget her. She's not worth getting upset over." said Thorin gently.

"I know." said DJ. Later by night fall, they arrived at the entrance of the forest. Thorin decided to make camp for the night, and they would enter the forest by morning. That same night while they camped, Gandalf announced to all of them that he would be leaving the Company for a while to take care of important matters. "No, Gandalf! You cannot leave! We need you!" protested DJ. DJ was not all happy about Gandalf leaving the company. "Trust me, DJ, this urgent matter I must attend to. For your safety, and everybody's safety." said Gandalf.

Gandalf also advised Thorin and the dwarves not to enter the Mountain without him, that he will catch up with them in Lake Town. The next morning, before entering Mirkwood, the company bid farewell to Gandalf, and to the ponies, which Gandalf will lead the ponies himself back to Beorn's. After the wizard departed the company, they entered the forest. DJ already felt very uncomfortable of being in the forest, as the atmosphere started to feel thick and heavy. The further they went into the Forest, the more miserable everyone felt, to the point where they would start bickering with each other.

DJ hated the Forest with a passion. It made everyone moody, fighting with each other, even Thorin and DJ broke into a few quarrels themselves, and it ached her. She had half the mind of turning around, but she couldn't. She made a promise to Gandalf, and to Thorin she would help the dwarves on their quest. And she couldn't leave her Thorin. "Is it me, or did we just walk around in circles?" asked DJ. "We walked around in circles, DJ." growled Thorin. "This is all your fault! Gandalf told us not to stray off the path, and what you do? Lead us off the path!" snapped DJ.

"Hey! I didn't ask you to join this quest for your constant bitching, DJ!" shot back Thorin. "Constant bitching?! You shouldn't be the one to talk! You constantly bitch about Bilbo all the time!" yelled DJ. "I thought we had dropped that subject along time ago?!" barked Thorin. "DJ! Thorin! This isn't a time for the two of you to fight! That will be enough!" scorned Balin. "Balin, this isn't your conversation!" snapped Thorin. Balin groaned in frustration. "You need to keep your big mouth shut!" shouted Thorin. "Make me!" snapped DJ. Thorin was to the point where he wanted to strike her, but he couldn't. As he raised his right hand to impact DJ's face, DJ backed away in fear, tears in her eyes, as she could see he was about to strike her.

"Thorin-don't please-!" said DJ, turning away from Thorin. Thorin slowly calmed down, lowering his hand. Thorin turned away from DJ. "We will make camp right here. Gloin, no fires tonight! Mahal only knows what is lurking in these woods." said Thorin. Everyone stopped to make camp. DJ decided to isolate herself from the company after the fight she had with Thorin, and the incident where she nearly got struck by him. Oin approached Thorin. "Thorin, don't let me catch you, or even see you attempt to strike a woman!" warned the grey haired dwarf, who witnessed their fight. And Oin walked back over to sit with his brother.

As DJ sat alone, tears fell non stop.

She not only felt depressed and hurt from the fight between her and Thorin, but her concern on how she was going to act when she could possibly encounter Ariella. DJ hoped no one would hear her weeping. She could hardly sleep. As for Thorin, he took up first watch. As Thorin sat quietly, he could hear the weeping from DJ from behind her. It was to the point where Thorin couldn't take hearing the weeping anymore. Thorin stood up and he quietly walked over to where DJ is sitting. Thorin sat down. "If that's you Thorin, go away. You broken a promise, I don't want to see or speak to you." said DJ.

"DJ-!" began Thorin. "Don't 'DJ' me, Thorin! You promised me you would never hurt me again. You nearly struck me a few minutes ago!" cried DJ. Sadness and guilt clouded over Thorin. Thorin remembered the words he told DJ in the Misty Mountains. And indeed he nearly broken the promise he made to DJ. "Deej, I restrained myself. I didn't even struck you at all. When I saw the tears in your eyes, and you backed away from me in fear, I knew what I was about to do was wrong, and I lowered my hand. DJ, we cannot continue being mad at each other like this forever. I love you, DJ." said Thorin gently, taking DJ's hands.

"Oh, Thorin. Its this stupid forest! Its getting the best of all our tempers. I wish we never came in here." said DJ softly. "DJ, we had no other choice. It was the only route we had to take. We'll get through this." said Thorin softly, and he took DJ in his arms, pulling her close to his chest. "Here, I know something that can cheer you up! Rest on me, love." whispered Thorin, gently placing DJ's head on his chest. Thorin started to sing softly, because he knew DJ loved his voice, and he knew his singing would relax her.

And indeed, Thorin's sweet deep baritone, relaxed DJ. DJ fell into a deep sleep in Thorin's arms. When Thorin stopped singing, he kissed DJ on the lips. "We'll get through this, love." whispered Thorin, and he too fell asleep. The next morning, the company woke, and they continued their journey into the forest. "DJ, are you keeping up?" called out Thorin. But there was no response from DJ. "DJ, did you hear me?" called out Thorin. The company turned and noticed DJ was not with them. "She's gone! Where did she go?!" cried out Fili.

Suddenly they could hear a female scream from a distance. Suddenly several large spiders jumped out at them. Before Thorin and the dwarves took out their weapons, the spiders spun them into their webs. "BILBO!" cried out DJ, who was the first one to get tied in a web.

Meanwhile, Bilbo climbed down from a tree after he was ordered to climb the tree to see how long the forest would go. By the time he climbed back down, he noticed the company, alongside with DJ, turned up missing. "Thorin?! DJ?! Where are you?!" called out Bilbo. But there was no answer. Suddenly, Bilbo heard clicking sounds from behind him. Bilbo spun around and saw the spiders approaching him. Bilbo withdraw his sword, and his battle with the spiders began. After killing off the spiders, Bilbo could hear cries of help coming from DJ and the dwarves.

Bilbo freed DJ and the dwarves from the webs. Thankfully, none of them were poisoned from the effects from the webs. But DJ felt nauseous, because she always hated spiders. She never feared them, but she hated them. "Thank you, Bilbo!" said DJ, hugging the hobbit. Suddenly, as two more spiders approached them, the company saw some arrows flying, killing the spiders. Then, they saw two elves approach them. One elf was a male elf with blonde hair. Legolas, son of Thranduil, and the second elf, a red haired female elf, Captain of the King's Guard, Tauriel.

Legolas aimed his arrow at Thorin.

"Don't make me have to kill you, dwarf!" snarled the Elf Prince. Suddenly, Legolas turned to Gloin, taking a locket that the dwarf had been wearing from him. "Hey! That is private!" snarled Gloin. "Who is this? Your brother?" asked Legolas. "No, that is my wife!" said Gloin, sharply. "And who is this disgusting creature? An orc mutant?" the Elf Prince asked again. "That is my wee lad, Gimli!" snapped the dwarf. "Take them to my father to be questioned!" Legolas ordered Tauriel and several other elves in his language. Tauriel nodded. First, the elves searched the rest of the dwarves.

"You search the human girl, Tauriel." said Legolas. Tauriel nodded. DJ glared at Tauriel. Tauriel looked at DJ with pity, seeing anger in the human's eyes. "Something troubles you, DJ." said Tauriel. "How do you know my name?" asked DJ, bluntly. "Someone told me of you." said Tauriel. "Ariella." growled DJ. "Do you wish to talk about it?" asked the elf, as they took the dwarves to the palace "No!" snapped DJ. "Were you two friends at one time?" asked Tauriel. "We were friends." said DJ, and she remained silent. They shortly arrived in the palace, now standing in front of the Elf King.

DJ noticed Ariella sitting on the left side of Thranduil. Ariella stared at DJ.

"DJ, just stay calm okay? Don't make a scene!" whispered Balin. "How can I stay calm? I cannot stay calm! She betrayed us!" yelled DJ, pointing at Ariella. Ariella just sat in her chair, looking at DJ blankly. "How could you do this, Ariella? Why? Why did you do it?!" shouted DJ. "Wouldn't someone mind telling me what is going on here?!" demanded Thranduil. "Let me tell you what's going on, your majesty! Ariella introduced herself to me as a genie, and we became friends. She brought me here to Middle Earth, alongside with aid from a wizard. We became very close friends, up to the point where she confessed to me who she really is. Then she suddenly leaves our company! What does that tell you?!" barked DJ.

"It doesn't tell me much human. You have no business hanging around with dwarves. You really shouldn't here in Middle Earth at all!" snarled the Elf King. "That's my wife you're talking about, Thranduil!" barked Thorin. Thorin knew he wasn't married to DJ just yet, he just wanted to say it to keep DJ protected. "Thorin Oakenshield, married to a human? This is something quite unheard of." smirked Thranduil. "Oh brother!" growled DJ. Ariella approached DJ. "You want to talk about this?" asked Ariella. "NO! I don't want to talk to you anymore, Ariella! You have already caused enough hurt on me already." said DJ.

"I just wanted to do what's right. Really DJ, you deserve better than being with these dwarves I will talk my father into arranging a guest room for you to stay." said Ariella. "Ariella, I love Thorin, he's my One! And you're not going to separate me from him!" snapped DJ. "DJ, you don't know dwarves well as we do. They are greedy, selfish, and arrogant. You know once Thorin reaches the mountain, he will fall under the Gold Sickness?" said Ariella. "I already know, Ariella. That's what Gandalf sent me here." said DJ icily.

Thranduil looked at DJ. "I have arranged a room for you, DJ. As for your dwarf friends, and Thorin, will be in the dungeons." said Thranduil kindly. "I'm not going to stay in your stupid guest room in your stupid palace! I rather sit and rot in the dungeon cells with Thorin!" yelled DJ. "As you wish. Captain Tauriel, take her to the dungeons!" ordered the Elf King. Tauriel nodded. "You're going to be sorry for your decision, DJ! Mark my words! Don't come crying to me that you'll get hurt!" shouted Ariella. "SHUT UP!" screamed DJ, as Tauriel took DJ down into the dungeons.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Tauriel placed DJ in the same cell with Thorin. Tauriel looked at DJ. "Things will work out eventually, DJ. You and your future husband will get your kingdom, regardless what little miss princess says." said Tauriel. DJ chuckled. She couldn't believe this words came out of the Elf Captain's mouth. Afterwards, Tauriel walked away, and DJ sat down next to Thorin. "You held your ground well, DJ. I'm proud of you. You didn't get violent." said Thorin. "I really wanted to kick her fucking ass badly." said DJ. "What stopped you?" asked the dwarf. "I don't know." said DJ softly

DJ sighed and spoke up again. "But there is a part of me that misses the friendship. The good times we had together, and it makes me feel very sad and heartbroken." confessed DJ. "DJ, that's how we all felt at first during our alliance with the elves years ago, up until the day Smaug first attacked, and they turned their backs on us, it crushed us very deeply." said Thorin. "I am so going to hell." said DJ. "No you're not. Why are you saying that?" said Thorin, looking at DJ with a puzzled look. "Thorin, I have religious believes, and if you spent your entire life not forgiving someone, it could hurt you in the long run." said DJ.

"I think the dungeon time is getting to yer head!" said Bofur. "Bofur!" said DJ. "Sorry, lass!" said Bofur. "Don't worry, we will get out of here. We do have hope. And its our hobbit." said Thorin. "I do hope he finds us soon!" said DJ. DJ felt bored sitting in the cell. She wanted to lighten everybody's mood. Suddenly, out of the blue she started to sing:

_**If you're happy and you know it**_

_**Lets get out of here**_

_**If you're happy and you know it**_

_**Lets get out of here**_

_**If you're happy and you know it**_

_**Don't get angry, try not to blow it**_

_**If you're happy and you know it**_

_**Lets get out of here!**_

Thorin looked at DJ and smiled. "Everyone join in with me!" DJ called out to the dwarves. DJ began singing again, this time everyone joining in with her, even Thorin sang with her.

DJ quickly stopped singing when she heard Thorin's voice. When the song ended, Thorin looked at DJ. "Why did you stop singing for?" asked Thorin. "I just wanted to hear your voice." whispered DJ. Thorin smiled, pulling DJ close to him. "I love you, DJ." said Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin." said DJ. Meanwhile, Ariella , Thranduil and Legolas sat at the dining room table discussing DJ and the dwarves. "Father, I do not want DJ to marry Thorin. We must do something to prevent this from happening." said Ariella.

"Well if you don't want DJ to marry Thorin, do you have any suggestions on what to do about it?" asked Thranduil. "Well-there is an idea." grinned Ariella. "No, no! She's not even my type! Don't even think about it, Arie!" snapped Legolas. "Not you, you pomp us idiot! I'm talking about our father." said Ariella. Thranduil smiled. "Captain Tauriel, bring DJ to me. I will make her love with me, even if she refuses." said the Elf King. Tauriel glared at her King, as she was about to protest, but she quickly stopped when Legolas and Ariella glared at Tauriel..

Tauriel went back down to the dungeons. "Lord Thranduil wishes to see you DJ!" said the Elf Captain. "To hell she isn't! She will not leave my side!" barked Thorin, holding on to DJ.

"Thorin, it is the King's orders that he wishes to see DJ and get to know her more on how and why she is here." said Tauriel. "Well that's none of his damn business! Please Tauriel, don't take me to him! He's got something up his sleeve! I can feel it!" pleaded DJ. This had put the Elf Captain in a spot. She didn't know what to do. Kili, even listened in on the conversation. "Uncle Thorin and DJ are deeply in love, a love that is so strong it cannot be broken." said Kili. Tauriel hated to defy her king, but there were many times before even the dwarves had entered Mirkwood, that she didn't like her King's opinions or his mysterious behavior.

But she also remembered Thranduil had went through so much in his life, when he battled a dragon, which burnt a part of his face, then losing his wife. She knew it was the reason why Thranduil became bitter. She knew elves could only love once. And losing his wife, took its toll on the Elf King. "Look, Thorin and DJ. I got an idea. I will take DJ with me, but there is away, I can fix this without him trying to poison her." said Tauriel. "Tauriel, she is staying with me. There has to be another way of doing this." said Thorin. "There is a way, Thorin!" said a familiar voice. Everyone turned, and they saw Bilbo standing in front of Thorin and DJ's cell.

When Bilbo suddenly appeared, it shocked and surprised the Elf Captain.

"How did you?!" exclaimed Tauriel. "It doesn't matter. I came to get you out of here. I know a way of escape. Tauriel here, suggested it." said Bilbo. The Elf and hobbit looked at each other and smiled. "You're helping us?!" gasped Thorin and DJ together. "Yes. I was there in the dining room, and they are scheming to separate you too. Thranduil wants to use his magic on DJ so he could marry her to keep her away from you, Thorin. And I'll be damned to allow DJ's happiness to be taken from her." said Tauriel. "You really didn't have to do this, Captain, but thank you!" said Thorin.

Thorin couldn't believe he is thanking an elf, but he is happy that she is helping them. Kili winked at the Elf Captain and smiled. "Come, lets go. Time is limited. We need to do this before the others catch us." said Bilbo, opening the cell door. "I will look out to make sure my fellow guards are coming. Bilbo, you guide the company to the wine cellar." said Tauriel. Bilbo nodded. After Bilbo released the rest of the dwarves, the hobbit guided them into the wine cellar. When they arrived, they saw many empty barrels in front of them.

"This is your escape plan?" snarled Dwalin. "We're going to be drowned!" complained Bofur. "Well its either that, or remain in the elves dungeons forever." snapped Bilbo.

"Into the barrels! NOW!" barked Thorin. The dwarves entered the barrels. Thorin climbed into a barrel, followed by DJ. Thorin pulled DJ close to his chest, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Just remain still, love." whispered Thorin. Once everyone got settled in the barrels, Bilbo walked over to a lever which opened a door, releasing the barrels into the river. Bilbo realized he closed the door to soon, leaving him behind in the cellar. Bilbo reopened the door, jumping into the water. Thorin praised Bilbo for his plan, as the barrels started to float down the river.

As they continued floating, DJ took notice that the elves discovered their escape plan. She also noticed the elves weren't allow. An army of orcs, lead by Bolg, Azog' s son, attacked the elves, and the elves battled against the orcs. "We're trapped. There's a door ahead of us. Someone needs to find a lever!" said Thorin. Suddenly Thorin and DJ noticed Kili jumping out of his barrel, going for the lever that opens another gate on top of a bridge. _What is he doing?! Has he gone mad?! _DJ thought. Fear and worry clouded over Thorin as he watched his youngest nephew trying to make his way to the lever.

Suddenly, before Kili even made it to the lever, two arrows struck Kili in his knee, and he fell. "KILI!" screamed DJ and Fili together. "No!" gasped Thorin softly. Tauriel jumped out, not to far from where Kili lay, killing off the orcs that shot at Kili. Kili slowly stood up, and he made it to the lever, pulling it, opening the gate. "Run, you fool!" hissed Tauriel. Kili nodded, and he jumped off the bridge, landing back in his barrel. Fili and Thorin gazed at Kili with worry. "Is he going to be okay, Thorin?" asked DJ. "I don't know." said Thorin sadly. Suddenly, an arrow was about to come towards DJ and Thorin. "DUCK!" shouted Thorin, as the two of them ducked into the barrel. The arrow flew passed their barrel.

"Phew! That was close." said DJ. Later, they arrived to shore, and everyone climbed out of the barrels. Kili came out last, and he quickly sat down on a rock. "Kili! Are you okay?" asked DJ. "I'm-fine! Its just a scratch." said Kili. "Bull shit, Kili! That is no scratch! You've been struck in the knee by orc arrows! You are hurt, Kee!" snapped DJ. Kili glared at DJ. _Like nephew, like Uncle. Kili is just as stubborn as Thorin, _DJ thought. "Are you okay, Deej?" asked Thorin. "I'm fine, Thorin." replied DJ. Suddenly, the company noticed a man holding a bow looking down at them. Kili was about to reach for his bow, when the man spoke.

"I wouldn't if I were you, dwarf!" snarled the man.

"What in the hell?!" snapped DJ, glaring at the man. Balin began to speak, keeping the company's identity hidden. "And what is your name sir?" asked Gloin. "I am Bard, bargeman of Lake Town." replied the man. Bard looked and noticed DJ. "I find it quite odd of a human woman being in the presence of dwarves." said Bard, icily. "Why? Is it a problem? Its not a crime is it? They are my friends you know." snarled DJ. "You, woman have an attitude." said Bard. "And you sir are no gentleman!" shot back DJ. "DJ, calm down. Let Master Balin take care of this." said Thorin, gently.

Balin continued talking to the man, offering to make a deal that they would pay Bard to take them to Lake Town. The man agreed, and allowed the companions into the boat. DJ remained close with Thorin. "Now pay up!" said Bard. _This man sure is rude, _DJ thought. Gloin first emptied his pockets laying out gold coins on a table. Followed by the others. "And you, miss?" said Bard. "She has no money, so don't bother her!" snapped Thorin. Bard took the coins and counted them. After that, they begin their journey into Lake Town.

When they arrived, Bard suggested to everyone to hide back in the barrels again. But this time, they barrels were filled with fish. "P U!" snapped DJ.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

After a while of hiding in the barrels, Bard suggested to the dwarves to hide in their sewers, while DJ would go inside with Bard. DJ couldn't believe Bard would make the dwarves and Bilbo hide in their toilet. As DJ followed Bard into his home, he introduces his children to DJ. "Hello, I'm Sigrid, this is my sister Tilda, and my brother Bain!" said Sigrid. "Its nice meeting all three of you." smiled DJ. "I got some fresh clothes for you DJ, and you can bathe if you want. Father seems to be out of his mind of placing a young woman like yourself in a barrel full of fish." grinned Sigrid. Bard rolled his eyes. DJ laughed. "Thank you, Sigrid." said DJ.

"We do wear the same size. You're a little older than I am." said Sigrid. "I just turned twenty last week." said DJ. "You look younger than twenty! You are so petite!" smiled Sigrid. DJ smiled. "I always been this way." said DJ. By the time DJ finished bathing and dressed, now wearing a light brown dress, the dwarves and Bilbo already gathered around the dining room table, discussing weapons with Bard. Thorin complained about the weapons, as well as the other dwarves.

DJ sat down next to Thorin at the table. DJ rolled her eyes at the dwarves complaining of the weapons. "You're not going with them are you?" asked Bard to DJ. "Yes, I am." said DJ. "You know its going to be very dangerous for you. I suggest you should stay here." said Bard. "No!" snapped DJ defiantly Thorin smiled. DJ told herself she would not allow any man to tell her what she can or cannot do, no matter who they are. Suddenly, armored men entered the room. The company had been discovered. "Thorin Oakenshield!" gasped Bard.

The guards took the company to the town square, where they meet the Master and his assistant, Alfrid. The Master first questioned the dwarves, and accusing them of stealing. "We are not thieves!" barked DJ. Dwalin spoke up, introducing Thorin first to the Master Then, Thorin began to speak. "We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland!" announced Thorin. The Master and the townspeople that gathered around, smiled. Thorin began making his speech to the townspeople, promising them he would give them a share of the treasure, to make up of the loss from Smaug's first attack.

But Bard stepped forward interrupting Thorin's speech. In DJ's thought, she believed Bard was blaming the dwarves for the event. And it angered her.

"You have no right to enter the Mountain!" said Bard. "I have every right!" shot back Thorin. "Listen here, pal! Erebor is their home! How dare you tell him that he has no right to be in his own home! All these dwarves want is for their home back?! Who do you think you are?!" shouted DJ. "DJ!" hissed Balin. "DJ, don't make a scene!" said Fili. Bard looked at the woman. "Bard, I love Thorin very much, and I walk through fire just to keep him with me. He will make a great King, no matter what anyone says. And if you doubt that, you have issues, pal!" said DJ, ending her rant. The Master smiled.

"What is your name, miss?" asked the Master. "DJ." replied the woman. "You will make a great Queen with Thorin. To stand up for yourself and your friends. Come, we have a feast in order, to celebrate the home coming of the future King Under The Mountain!" said the Master. As they followed the Master to the Great Hall. "Something isn't right about this!" DJ whispered. "Why are you saying that?' asked Thorin. "The Master and Bard are being too nice for us, if you follow me." said DJ. Thorin thought it over for a minute. "You are right. We'll need to keep on our guard." said Thorin.

Thorin, DJ, Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili sat at the large table with the Master and Alfrid.

They watched everyone eating, drinking , and laughing merrily. Soon there was a lot of dancing. "Why are you not up there dancing, Bilbo? See that girl over there? She likes you." said Fili. The girl that was staring at Bilbo, was Tilda. "I'm not much of a dancer." said Bilbo. "Hey, Tilda! Bilbo thinks you're cute!" called out Bofur. "Bofur!" moaned Bilbo. DJ laughed at the dwarves antics. "Are they trying to play matchmaker?" asked Thorin, with a smile. "Apparently." said DJ.

"This is the first time a Halfling stepped in these parts. He' s a brave lad for traveling this far from home." said the Master. "He is. He saved Thorin's life." said DJ. Suddenly, Bofur took out his flute. "Lets give the humans a taste of dwarven music!" chirped the dwarf. Suddenly a some men brought forth other instruments to give to the dwarves to play. "Hey, Uncle! Come and join us! They have a harp!" called out Fili. "I don't feel much like playing. You can go ahead, I'll sit right here." said Thorin. "Thorin!" said DJ looking at the dwarf. She wanted Thorin to join them. "Please?" said DJ.

Thorin sighed. "Very well." said Thorin, and he left the table, followed by DJ Thorin sat down with the company, taking up a silver harp with golden strings, placing it on his lap.

DJ sat next to him. Bofur leads the dwarves into a lively song, and Thorin joined with them on his harp. All the dwarves sang and played music, and everyone in the room started dancing. DJ just sat and admired Thorin. As Thorin played and sang, he gave her a look, and smiled. DJ's heart raced. As DJ watched the dwarves, she noticed a sudden change in Kili as the young dwarf tried to play the fiddle, but he had a hard time keeping up with the dwarves. She knew something was wrong. Kili turned completely pale in his face. Suddenly, Kili dropped the fiddle.

DJ ran over to Kili. "Kili! Are you okay?!" exclaimed DJ. Suddenly, all the dwarves stopped playing the music. "He's not well. We must take him to the guest house." said Oin. "I will take him." said Fili. "I'll go with you." said Oin. And so Fili, Kili and Oin left the feast early. "Oin, look after him, please." said Thorin. Oin nodded, and followed the young dwarves out of the Hall. "I think its time that we should get going ourselves." said Thorin, standing up. And so they made their way back to the guest home that was arranged for them by the Master.

When they arrived, DJ went to her and Thorin's room, and she changed into her nightclothes. She laid down in the bed, wondering why Thorin had not came in yet.

Fifteen minutes later, DJ saw the door open, and Thorin entered the room. "I see that you're already ready for bed." smiled Thorin, as he sat down on the removing his boots. "I'm waiting for you." smiled DJ. Thorin removed his red shirt, a black trousers, climbing into bed next to DJ. Thorin took DJ into his arms. "You wanted me to play the harp tonight on purpose do you?" joked Thorin. "Yes, because it arouses me." purred DJ. "I figured that much!" whispered Thorin, planting his lips on DJ, kissing her passionately.

After a while, they broke the kiss, and DJ laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest. "Thorin, will Kili be alright?" asked DJ. "I don't know, Deej." said Thorin, sadly. DJ closed her eyes, as she drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Thorin rounded up the dwarves, and they met outside in the town square, preparing to leave to the Lonely Mountain. DJ couldn't help but smile as she noticed all of them dressed in armor, even Bilbo. She nearly passed Bilbo up a young boy, she couldn't recognize him in the armor he worn, with the helmet. "I look silly." said Bilbo. DJ laughed. "You look handsome! You look like a young prince, Bilbo." said DJ.

"Really?" smiled Bilbo, grinning. "What about me?" asked Thorin, walking up behind DJ. "You look very, very handsome!" purred DJ, kissing Thorin on the lips.

"Remember when you said a while back about knight in shining armor?" asked Thorin. "He's standing right in front of me. But you're more than just that, Thorin. You're my king. And someday, I will be your queen!" whispered DJ. DJ, climbed into the boat. DJ looked up and saw Fili and Kili approaching the boat. She noticed Oin and Bofur are missing. "Not you! You are staying here." said Thorin to Kili. "But Uncle, what of the stories you told us of Erebor? The promise you made us that we will see our home again?" protested Kili, a look of hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Return to the Mountain when you are healed!" said Thorin softly, placing his hand on Kili's shoulder. Thorin noticed Fili standing nearby Kili, not following Thorin into the boat "Fili, are you coming?" asked Thorin. "No." said the blonde haired dwarf firmly. "You are coming with us. You are part of this company!" said Thorin. "Kili needs me, Uncle." said Fili. "I'm not going to risk the quest for a dwarf, not even my own kin." said Thorin, icily. DJ couldn't believe she heard Thorin said that, and it angered her. She could see the sadness and anger in Kili's eyes after Thorin said that.

"You belong with us, Fili. Get in the boat." said Thorin. "I belong with my brother." said Fili. Thorin turned away from his nephews, climbing into the boat. It pained DJ to see Kili and Fili like this. "I cannot believe you, Thorin." snapped DJ. "What?" said Thorin. "What you just said about your own flesh and blood!" barked DJ. "DJ, we're not going to discuss this anymore. Don't worry, they will join us later." said Thorin. "I would doubt it. After what you just said about Kili, he wouldn't probably talk to you no more." snarled DJ. Thorin glared at DJ, but remained silent, then turning his attention to the Lonely Mountain.

DJ sat down, tears flowing down her eyes. Balin, who was sitting next to her, placing his hand on DJ's shoulder. "Don't mind Thorin, he's got a lot on his mind. He never meant to say those words to the lads." said Balin gently. "Will they catch up with us later?" asked DJ. "They will, DJ. Fili and Kili are strong young lads, and their Uncle and my brother trained them well." said Balin. Fili and Kili were like brothers to her. DJ never had any siblings, and she already adopted Fili and Kili as her brothers.

She pretty much adopted the entire company, and Bilbo too as her family.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

During the entire boat trip, Thorin hardly had spoken to DJ, as well as the other dwarves. Only Bilbo had spent time with DJ, keeping her company. But even with Bilbo's gentle and kind demeanor, depression clouded over DJ, she felt the love between her and Thorin growing distant, the more closer to they drew the Mountain. When they arrived at the base of the Mountain, they climbed out of the boat along with their belongings. They made camp for the night. DJ tried to sit with the company, but still getting the same treatment as she was before. Even Thorin, seemed to be avoiding DJ. "Where are you going, DJ?" asked Bilbo, as he noticed DJ standing up.

"I'm going to take a small walk, Bilbo. I won't go far, I promise." said DJ. "Just be careful, and come back soon." said the hobbit. "I will, Bilbo." said DJ, and she walked away from the company. DJ strolled quietly nearby the shorelines of the lake, looking out. DJ began to wish she stayed behind with Fili and the others, to help take care of Kili. Everyone is now treating as if she didn't exist, the only one person that spoken to her was the hobbit, and she felt quite thankful for that. But her heart ached, wondering what she had said to Thorin and the dwarves.

Bilbo sat in his spot looking out over where DJ had walked to. Suddenly Balin spoke up to Bilbo. "Where's DJ?" asked Balin. "She went for a walk. Something's troubling the poor girl, but she won't tell me. She's been feeling depressed since the boat ride." said Bilbo. Balin bowed his head. "I hope she'll return soon. " said the older dwarf. Thorin sat and looked over his map, pondering over where the hidden door was located. After looking over the map for a little while, Thorin looked over at his companions. He noticed a person missing among them. And it was DJ.

Alarmed, Thorin quickly stood up, marching over to Balin. "Balin, where is DJ?" asked Thorin. "Bilbo told me she went for a walk." Balin replied. "Which way did she go?" asked Thorin quickly. "She went over in that direction!" said Bilbo, pointing in the direction where DJ had went. "Thank you." said Thorin, walking away from the company, taking the same path as DJ. Meanwhile, DJ sat by shore line, looking at the sunset. She knew Durin's day would be tomorrow night, wondering how everything would turn out But she dismissed those thoughts, and she turned her thoughts to someone whom she loved very much.

Tears streaming down her face, as she sat in deep thought.

But suddenly, she heard a familiar deep voice speaking to her, breaking her thoughts. "You shouldn't be walking out here alone, DJ. You know better." said the voice firmly. DJ turned, and she saw Thorin looking down at her, his eyes glaring at her, and his expression cold and dark "I'm sorry, Thorin." said DJ softly, bowing her head, trying to keep Thorin from seeing her tears. She didn't want him to see that she had been crying. "Lets go back and sit with the others." said Thorin. DJ nodded, and she followed Thorin back to the company.

But before they reached to their camp, Thorin stopped DJ. "Wait." said Thorin, placing his large hand on DJ's shoulder. DJ turned, now looking directly at Thorin, and the two stood really close together. "You've been crying?" asked Thorin. "No, its my allergies." DJ lied. "Deej." said Thorin firmly and gently. "Okay, I've been crying. I don't need to talk about it, okay?" said DJ. "DJ, what is troubling you?" asked Thorin. "You should tell me. We hardly spoken since we left Lake Town! Is it something I said?" asked DJ.

Thorin took DJ's hands gently. "Its nothing you said. You have done no wrong, Deej. I have a lot on my mind right now. But there is more than what you are telling me." said Thorin. "Thorin-I'm scared." said DJ. "Scared? Why are you scared?" asked Thorin gently.

"I'm not only scared, but worried." said DJ. "DJ, you don't need to worry or be scared. I will protect you from that beast." whispered Thorin, pulling DJ close to him. "Its not the dragon that I'm worried of Thorin." said DJ. "What are you saying?" asked Thorin. "I'm worried of you. I fear that I'm going to lose you." said DJ. "DJ, you are not going to lose me. I will be fine." said Thorin, gently placing his hand on DJ's cheek. "Do you love me, Thorin?" asked DJ. The words caught Thorin off guard. "Why are you asking me this? Of course I love you, Deej!" said Thorin. Thorin didn't understand why DJ had asked him the question.

"DJ, I love you very much. With all my heart." whispered Thorin, cupping DJ's chin with his hand. Then he leaned over, pressing his lips onto DJ's. And they stood and kissed for a while. When the kiss broke, DJ touched his face. "Come, lets go and join the others." said Thorin. DJ nodded, and they went back to the camp. DJ sat with Thorin, laying in his arms, dozing off ito sleep on his chest. Balin sat down with Thorin. "DJ worries a lot, Balin." sighed Thorin. "She's not the only one who worries of you, my friend." said the old dwarf softly. Thorin looked at Balin.

The next day, the company climbed up the mountain.

That very night was Durin's day, and they had to get to the side door. It was Bilbo whom had found the door. "You have keen eyesight, Master Baggins!" smiled Thorin. As they now stood in front of the door, Thorin read over the script on the map. Thorin tried to use the key to open the door, but wouldn't open. Thorin tried a few times, much to the annoyance of the other dwarves. "Lets try bashing down the door!" snarled Dwalin, and both him and Nori tried to break the door down. Thorin looked at Balin, confused on why the door wouldn't open.

Suddenly, she noticed sadness clouded over the dwarves and Thorin, and they walked away. "Its over. We missed it." said Thorin sadly. This angered DJ and Bilbo. DJ and the hobbit couldn't believe the dwarves would give up on the quest this easily. "Everybody stop right now!" shouted DJ. All eyes then turned to DJ. "I cannot believe you people! Giving up this easily, after we got this far!" barked DJ. "You cannot give up now!" snapped Bilbo. Thorin and the dwarves just looked at DJ and Bilbo, and they walked away.

"Dwarves aren't quitters, now get your asses back here now! Vamoose!" ordered DJ hotly. "DJ! THORIN!" called out Bilbo, as now the moon light came out. Thorin picked up the key, inserting it in the keyhole, and the door opened. "YES!" said DJ softly, smiling.

Balin smiled back at DJ and Thorin. As they entered, Thorin and Balin, alongside with the other dwarves became emotional, thinking of the memories of their home as they entered. "I know these walls-these halls-do you remember Balin?' asked Thorin softly, as he ran his hands over the walls. DJ, wiped a tear from her eye, seeing the beauty of the place. "This is your home?" asked DJ. Thorin smiled at DJ, pulling her close to him. "Yes, this is our home. And it will be yours too." whispered Thorin, kissing DJ on the cheek. "What is that?" asked Bilbo, pointing at the artwork on the wall.

"This is why you are here, Mister Baggins." said Thorin. "The Arkenstone. You will find it for us, lad. When you find it, bring it to Thorin." said Balin gently. Bilbo nodded. "Bilbo, be careful." said DJ. Bilbo nodded, and he walked away from the company. "I hope he finds it." said Thorin. An hour or so went by, when suddenly they felt the entire mountain shook. "Is that an earthquake?" asked one of the dwarves. "No. That my friends, is a dragon." said Balin. "Thorin!" exclaimed DJ softly. Thorin pulled DJ close to him. "Stay close to me, Deej!" said Thorin.

When Bilbo had not yet returned. Thorin felt worried. "Where are you going?" asked DJ.

"To help Bilbo." replied Thorin. "Thorin, please be careful!" said DJ, as Thorin walked away from the company. But DJ and the others decided to follow Thorin, hiding behind the pillars of the treasure room. And there, she saw Him. The large red dragon, glaring at the hobbit, and speaking to him. DJ took notice Bilbo quickly picked up a shiny bright object, placing it in his pocket. She knew it was the Arkenstone he had found. The Dragon and Bilbo continued their conversation, when it suddenly turned to the fact Smaug knew the dwarves are in the room.

"Shit!" sworn DJ. Smaug turned towards the dwarves, glaring at Thorin. Dwalin kept DJ close to him. Luckily, the dragon hadn't noticed Thorin and the dwarves just yet. As Bilbo turned to return to the dwarves, Thorin stood directly in front of the hobbit. DJ and the dwarves as she watched Thorin looking at Bilbo. The look on Thorin's features scared DJ tremendously. "That is not Thorin standing there." said DJ softly. Balin looked over at DJ, taking DJ's hand. The old dwarf could feel tears streaming down DJ's face. He knew all long this is what DJ had been worried herself over. She worried for Thorin, and the sickness that slowly effecting him.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" asked Thorin.

"Uh-no, I'm afraid I haven't found it, Thorin." stammered Bilbo. Bilbo could see that the gold sickness started to effect Thorin. DJ could see those eyes, were not the same loving eyes she remembered the many times she had been with Thorin, and spending intimate times together. Suddenly, Thorin aimed his sword at Bilbo. "Thorin, what are you doing?!" shrieked DJ, running down to them, standing in front of Bilbo. "DJ, you should be with the others." said Thorin, darkly. "I want to be with you." said DJ. "DJ, go and join the others." said Thorin coldly.

"Thorin, what's wrong with you?" asked DJ. "There is nothing wrong with me, now do as I say!" roared Thorin. DJ ran back to the others, tears streaming down her face. "You have sent the hobbit in danger, we're worried of him, and of DJ." said Balin. "I'm not going to risk the quest of a burglar and a woman." said Thorin. "His name is Bilbo, and remember this woman, DJ loves you." snapped Balin. DJ felt her heart breaking as she heard the words from Thorin. She knew she had to do something to break Thorin from this. "DJ, where are you going?" asked Dwalin. "For a walk!" said DJ.

"Not alone, you're not!" said Bilbo.

"Bilbo's right. Bilbo, you go with her. And keep searching for the Arkenstone. We'll wait here." said Thorin. Thorin avoided looking at DJ, but kept his attention on Bilbo. "Why is he looking at you like that?" asked DJ. "I don't know. He's scaring me, Deej." said the hobbit. "You're not alone, Bilbo. He's scaring me too." said DJ, as they walked. "DJ! What are you doing? Smaug's in there!" exclaimed Bilbo. "Bilbo, I have a plan to keep from Thorin going mad. And the only way to do it is to negotiate with Smaug." said DJ. "DJ, this is a really bad idea! You'll get hurt, or even killed. I wouldn't do this." protested Bilbo.

"Bilbo, I have to do this. This may be risky, but I'm going to do this." said DJ. As they walked further into the treasure room, they saw Smaug, sitting amongst the gold. They could hear the dragon mumbling to himself. "Smaug! I came to talk to you!" called out DJ. The dragon looked at DJ and Bilbo. "Oh I see Barrel Rider has brought a friend, a human! What is a human, a woman doing here? You know you are facing death, don't you?" spoken up Smaug. "Smaug, I have a proposition for you." said DJ.

"Well then, speak. What is this proposition?" asked the dragon.

"If you take me as your prisoner, will you give the dwarves their home? You will have all the food you can eat, ponies, cows, animals." said DJ. "Mm-you are on to something here, but I like it." hummed the dragon. "DJ! What in the world are you doing? Fili and Kili are still in Lake Town? You're going to get them killed! Then Thorin is going-!" protested Bilbo. "Bilbo, trust me. This plan will work." said DJ softly. "DJ, I hope you know what you're doing." said the hobbit softly. _I Should've told her my plan, _Bilbo thought. "Very well. Its decided. Come with me, DJ. I will show you will you will be imprisoned. Climb on my back." said Smaug.

DJ climbed on Smaug's back. "DJ!" cried out Bilbo. "Don't worry, Bilbo! I'll be fine! Go tell the others my-oops." said DJ, quickly covering her mouth. "Others?" said Smaug. "Its nothing, Smaug." said DJ quickly. Bilbo nodded and he bolted back to the company. "Bilbo! Where is DJ?" asked Balin. Bilbo explained to the dwarves of DJ's plan. "WHAT?!" all the dwarves cried. "Why is she doing this?" asked Nori. "Thorin isn't going to like this." mumbled Gloin. "Where's Thorin?" asked Bilbo. "Looking for the Arkenstone." said Dwalin.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Thorin returned to the company, and everyone sat down. "Did the dragon leave?" asked Dori. "I heard some rumbling in the treasure. He has left." said Thorin. "Which one of us is going to tell him?" asked Dwalin. "Tell me what?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, Dis made a negotiation with Smaug. She offered herself as his prisoner, in order for all of you to have Erebor!" spoke up Bilbo. "WHAT?!" snapped Thorin. "If we think the dragon is gone, do you think we can find her?" asked Ori. "We'll find her! Balin, Dwalin, Bilbo! You go search for DJ." said Thorin.

"You're not going to come with us?" asked Dwalin. "No." said Thorin. Dwalin looked sad. "Come lads, lets go find DJ." said Balin. And so Bilbo, Dwalin and Balin went to find DJ. As they walked around the Halls, they came near a corridor. Suddenly, they could hear women's cries for help coming from one of the doors. "Wait a minute! I can hear DJ yelling, but is there someone else in there with her?" asked Balin, startled at the second female voice yelling with DJ. "Lets go get her out of there." said Dwalin. They approached the door where the voices came from, and they unlocked the door. Dwalin opened the door, and DJ came running out, followed by Dis.

"DIS!" exclaimed Dwalin and Balin together surprised seeing the dwarf woman with DJ. "Hello Master Dwalin, Master Balin!" smiled Dis. "It's a long story, but Dis will tell you how she got here." said DJ. "Yes, but you too have some explaining to do too, DJ. Why did you do this?" asked Balin. "To save Thorin, but I have a feeling it didn't work." said DJ sadly. "DJ, it is really brave of you to do this, and it takes great courage to stand up to a dragon like that." said Dwalin. "Thorin has not changed, I'm am afraid. We asked if he could come with us to come and get you, and he wouldn't come." said Bilbo.

DJ's eyes saddened. "We lost him." said DJ sadly. "Don't give up hope, DJ. We haven't lost him just yet. There is still some normality in him." said Balin gently. "Once he sees Dis, he will be back to Thorin again." said Dwalin. Dis smiled. And they followed Balin and Dwalin to the Great Hall, where everyone now gathered. "There you are!" said Dori looking at DJ. Dori approached DJ. "You got a letter. Its from Ariella." said Dori, handing the letter to DJ. DJ scowled. "Why would Ariella write me?" asked DJ hotly. "I don't know." said Dori with a shrug. DJ took the letter and read it:

_Dear DJ,_

_I'm writing this letter to apologize to you for the wrongs I made to you and your_

_Company. I've been doing a long of thinking ,plus Tauriel has been talking to me as well._

_I was wrong about you and Thorin. You two make a good couple. I wished I would've stayed with you, but now my true identity known to the company, Thorin wouldn't allow me. That's why I left, because if he knew I was an elf, especially a wood elf, he would've banished me anyway. Give the company and Bilbo my love, and I apologize to them and Thorin of my behavior. Tauriel wants me to tell you to tell Kili hi_

_Sincerely,_

_Ariella._

DJ read the letter out loud. "She actually apologized?!" asked Ori in shock. "I still wouldn't trust her." growled Dwalin. "Why? Dwalin at least she apologized to DJ, although I know not of their situation, but at least she apologized to all of you." said Dis. "Where's Thorin?" asked DJ. "He's still in the treasure room. He'll be in here shortly." replied Nori. "Just sit down DJ and relax." said Dis. DJ nodded. "DJ, may I talk with you alone, please?" asked Bilbo. "I just sat down, Bilbo." said DJ. "This is rather important, Deej." said Bilbo.

DJ nodded and took a walk with Bilbo. "DJ, I know a way to save Thorin. But I'm not sure how you would feel of this plan." said Bilbo, and suddenly the hobbit reached in his pocket, taking out the Arkenstone. "Bilbo! Why haven't you given Thorin the Arkenstone yet?" snapped DJ. "Because I'm not planning on giving to him, DJ. This is the only way to keep him from going mad." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, I'm really not sure this is a good idea. Especially if he finds out that you have it." said DJ. "DJ, this has to be done. You have to help me on this." said Bilbo.

"Bilbo, I cannot help you! I cannot betray Thorin. He will oust me, and I would never seen him again!" said DJ. "DJ, in the long run, he will come back to you. You have to do this, DJ! Please!" pleaded Bilbo. DJ looked over and she saw Thorin entering the Great Hall, and he and Dis hugged, and began to talk, catching up. She could now see Thorin back to his normal self again. "DJ, meet me on the Front Gate at midnight tonight." said Bilbo. DJ nodded. And they walked back to the company.

Thorin saw DJ and Bilbo walking back to the company. Thorin approached DJ. "We need to talk." said Thorin firmly and gently. "Okay." said DJ, and she walked with Thorin.

When they found a an area that lead to the balcony, they stepped out onto the balcony. "What were you thinking of facing the dragon like that? You would've gotten yourself killed!" lectured Thorin. "I thought it would save you, Thorin. But apparently it didn't. I all wanted to do is help get your home back. I feel so horrible, sending the dragon to Lake Town." said DJ, and she broke down into tears. "DJ, it was really brave of you to do this, but don't you realize Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur are still in Lake Town?" said Thorin. "I know." sobbed DJ.

The two stood in silence for a while, and she noticed she could only see cold and icy expressions from Thorin, which caused her heart to ache even more. "I need to be alone, Thorin. Please. Go back to the others." said DJ. "DJ…" protested Thorin. "Please, Thorin. Just go!" said DJ. "I'm not leaving without kissing you." said Thorin, and he swept DJ into hi arms, planting a kiss on her lips. "You still love me?" whispered DJ. "Why do you keep asking me this? I still love you, DJ!" whispered Thorin. "Well there a few times today you didn't act like it. You've been rather cold and distant lately." said DJ.

Thorin realized he had been distant from her. "DJ, I'm sorry…its just I have a lot on my mind." said Thorin. "That isn't the only thing that's on your mind." grumbled DJ.

"What did you just say, DJ?" asked Thorin. "Nothing." said DJ softly. "Come, lets go back and join the others. I have a gift for Bilbo, and a gift for you as well." smiled Thorin. "A gift for me? No, Thorin, I really don't need a gift. I don't deserve it." said DJ. "DJ, you're getting a share of the treasure, plus something else to, that I'm going to announce tonight to everybody." said Thorin. _There's something else? What is he leading up to? _DJ thought, as they walked back to the companions. Once they arrived, Thorin had given Bilbo his gift. A beautiful chain shirt made of mithril. DJ smiled. "Go ahead, put it on!" said Thorin.

Bilbo put on the shirt, which laid underneath his other clothes. "Wow! Thank you, Thorin." said Bilbo. "And as for you DJ…." began Thorin, facing the woman. Suddenly to DJ's surprise, Thorin knelt before her. "DJ, I have loved you since the day we met. You have made me smile, something that I rarely do, and you are light of my life. You are beautiful as flowers blossoming in Spring. What I am trying to say is, DJ, will you marry me, and become my wife and Queen?" asked Thorin, and in his hand, he held a diamond ring.

This moved DJ very much, but she also felt confused. Later on, she was going to help Bilbo with the Arkenstone, which made her confused more.

Especially when she was about to betray her lover and her future king. But she also loved Thorin, and she knew what she and Bilbo were about to do is to save him. But she feared of the outcome of all of this. Finally, she gave Thorin her answer. "Yes, Thorin! I will marry you." said DJ, Thorin smiled, slipping the ring on DJ's left finger, and he swept DJ in his arms, and they kissed. Everyone cheered, Dis wiped a tear from her eye, smiling. Everyone congratulated DJ and Thorin, and Dis hugged them both. "I am so happy you're finally settling down, brother." said Dis.

"I can't wait for us to become sisters, Dis. You are like a sister to me. I never had any siblings. In fact, the entire company is like family to me that I adopted long ago. And now I'm going to soon be an Aunt for Fili and Kili!" grinned DJ. Suddenly, they could hear familiar voices in the distance. "We're home!" called out the young voices. Everyone turned, and they saw Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin entering the Great Hall. "My sons!" cried out Dis, running to them. "Mother!" exclaimed Fili and Kili together, and DJ smiled at the reunion of the dwarven mother and her sons.

"Fili, and Kili, Bofur and Oin, its good to see you guys back!" smiled DJ.

And she hugged all of them. "Oh and by the way, say hello to your future Aunt. Your Uncle has proposed to her tonight, and she accepted." said Dis. "Hurray! Uncle Thorin and DJ is finally get married!" cheered the young dwarves. "Congratulations, Aunt DJ!" grinned Fili, and both dwarves hugged DJ. "This causes for a celebration!" cheered Dwalin. "I'll go find the ale!" announced Gloin, and he did, alongside with Dwalin, Fili and Kili, who also wanted to help them. "We should have some music too!" beamed Bofur.

Later, the celebration began. The dwarves found musical instruments from among the treasure. "Aren't you going to join in with them, brother?" asked Dis. Thorin looked at his sister. "Dwalin, you know where Thorin's harp is, bring it to him." smiled Dis. "My harp?" said Thorin. "You haven't played it in years, Thorin! I would love to hear you play it again." said Dis. DJ smiled. She couldn't wait to see what Thorin's own harp looked like. She had heard Thorin play on a harp before, but this time, she get to see him play his own harp.

Dwalin brought forth a large, beautiful grand golden harp. "Oh, Thorin. Its beautiful." said DJ in awe. Thorin smiled, caressing the instrument, remembering the days when he had played on the harp. Thorin found a stool and sat down.

Placing the instrument between his legs, pulling it close to his shoulder and chest, he positioned his fingers on the glistening silver strings. Thorin closed his eyes, and he started playing. Shortly, several other dwarves joined in with Thorin on their instruments. Suddenly, they begin to play a fast and lively song, and Bofur lead the singing of the song. DJ smiled, as she watched Thorin and the dwarves sing and play music. She could hear Thorin's beautiful baritone rising above the others and the music. Her heart raced.

Hearing the beautiful music and singing, she longed for Thorin She longed to touch him, and kiss him, and to make love to him. "Hey DJ! Lets dance!" called out Ori, breaking DJ from her thoughts. DJ smiled and she danced with Ori. Shortly, she found herself dancing with Bilbo, and then with some of the other dwarves who also wanted to dance with DJ. Dwalin approached Dis, and the two of them danced together as well. After playing several lively songs, Thorin led the dwarves in playing a more slower song.

The sound of Thorin's rich baritone echoed through the Hall, weaving with the music with such enchantment, DJ once again fell under her spell again, watching Thorin. When the music ended, everyone went back to talking, and discussing plans of rebuilding of Erebor.

As for Thorin, he wanted to spend some time alone with DJ. "Come, I want to show you where we'll be sleeping." said Thorin. DJ smiled, and she followed Thorin. They shortly found Thorin's old bed quarters, and they entered, Thorin closing the door behind them. "This is your room?" asked DJ. Thorin nodded, as they sat on the bed. "Yes, my love!" whispered Thorin, and he took DJ into his arms, and they kissed. Later, DJ found herself in bed, in Thorin's arms and naked. They made passionate love that night. And that night they made love, DJ was the dominate one.

When they finished their love making, DJ laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "Thorin?" said DJ. "Yes, Deej?" said Thorin. "No matter what happens, would you still love me?" asked DJ. "Now DJ, you've been asking me that quite a lot lately. Of course I will still love you. You worry too much, you know that?" asked Thorin. "I know." said DJ softly. DJ realized she was losing track of time. She was supposed to meet up with Bilbo at midnight outside the Front Gate. "Oh shit!" said DJ quickly. "What is it, DJ?" asked Thorin. "I promised Bilbo I would play a board game with him." said DJ. Thorin laughed. "This late?" said Thorin.

"

"Yes" said DJ. "Okay, you can go and see what Bilbo needs. I'm going to join the company, talk with them of our rebuilding plans." said Thorin, as they both climbed out of bed, and getting dressed. "Meet me here, when we're done." said DJ. Thorin nodded. DJ kissed Thorin on the lips. Sadness and worry clouded over DJ as they left their room. DJ shortly met up with Bilbo outside at the Front Gate. And she noticed Gandalf was there with him.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

After taking the Arkenstone to Bard, Gandalf turned to DJ. "Are you sure you will be able to face Thorin, DJ? Because tomorrow Bard and Thranduil well set out to the Mountain to meet with Thorin." said Gandalf. "Gandalf, I have to face the music eventually. It's the only thing I can do." said DJ. "Its very brave of you, Lady DJ. You know the repercussions from this. But embrace yourself for what happens tomorrow. And if you need a place to come to, we will welcome you with open arms." said Thranduil. "Lord Thranduil, where's Ariella?" asked DJ.

Thranduil smiled. "Over here!" called out Ariella. "Can we talk?" asked DJ. "Sure." said Ariella. "I received your letter. On behalf of myself and the company, we forgive you. Fili's been asking about you." said DJ grinning. "Fili?! I thought he only liked me as a friend?" said Ariella. "Well, he's been thinking of you quite a lot lately, since Kili's been thinking of Tauriel. Apparently, Fili wants to copy Kili!" laughed DJ. Ariella chuckled. 'I never knew Kili had the hots for Tauriel." said Ariella. Thranduil rolled his eyes listening to the women's conversation.

"Ahem!" coughed Ariella, as she noticed her father looking at them.

"This is girl talk! No guys allowed!" said Ariella. Thranduil smiled and chuckled, and he went to continue talking with Bard and Gandalf. "Well, I must be heading back before Thorin worries. I know how overprotective he is." said DJ. "We all know that too well!" said Ariella grinning. The two girls hugged, and DJ returned to the Mountain. By the time DJ reached the Mountain, Dis came running to DJ. "DJ, its best not to go near Thorin or any of the dwarves right now. They are not themselves at all!" said Dis, tears sliding down her cheek. DJ noticed behind Dis, Fili, Kili, and Ori set up a small camp outside the Mountain.

"Come, sit with us dear." said Dis. "What's happening?!" exclaimed DJ, startled by the scene of Dis, Fili, Kili and Ori sitting outside the Mountain. "Thorin banished us." said Kili sadly. "WHAT?!" cried out DJ. "We lost him, DJ. And the others too, they are under the sickness as well." said Ori sadly, wiping a tear from his eye. "No, no! This is all wrong!" cried out DJ. DJ confessed to DJ, Fili, Kili and Ori of her and Bilbo's plan. "Deej, you done the right thing of taking the Arkenstone to Bard. It is the only way to snap all of them out of this." said Dis.

Fili, Kili and Ori all agreed. "But that's not what I'm worried about, Dis. Its how am I going to face Thorin tomorrow morning, when everything is out in the open." said DJ.

"DJ, you're going to let me deal with Thorin, and the others as well. I will not have my own family turn his own relatives and his loved one away from our home." said Dis. "This is too depressing. Go on and tell me what happened while I'm gone." said DJ. Dis nodded. "I told Thorin he isn't himself, and they all need to realize there is an army of orcs approaching, and Middle Earth needs all the races to team together to face the enemy, and there after, Thorin and I argued a lot. Even Fili, Kili and Ori spoke up, which just angered my brother more, and-well he banished us." said Dis sadly.

"Oh, Dis! This is horrible!" said Dis sadly. "Which means, you may not be able to go in there." said Fili. DJ had thought of trying to talk and get through to Thorin herself, but Dis highly advised DJ not to. "DJ, I'm just worried about your mental state, If you do face Thorin." said DJ. "DJ, I will be facing him tomorrow morning when finds out how the Arkenstone reached Bard. I might as well talk to him tonight." said DJ. "DJ, please, stay out here with us." said Ori. DJ sighed. "Okay." said DJ softly. DJ remained with Dis, her sons, and Ori for the remainder of the night. DJ tried to sleep, but couldn't.

All she could think about was what was to come tomorrow morning.

The next morning, Dis found DJ still awake. "DJ, you haven't slept?!" gasped Dis. "No. I just couldn't sleep." said DJ. "I wouldn't blame her. She's worried what's going to happen." said Ori. "Come, we'll go and see this." said Dis. DJ followed the others to the Front Gate. Dis, Fili, Kili and Ori remained out of sight so Thorin and the other dwarves wouldn't notice them. "DJ, where have you been?" asked Thorin, as they waited for Bard and Thranduil's arrival.

"I was talking to your sister last night. Thorin, don't get angry with me, but you have broken your sister's heart." said DJ. Thorin glared at DJ. "She turned on me, DJ! As well as my own nephews and Ori! They defied me!" barked Thorin. "NO! They didn't turn you! YOU turned on them!" screamed DJ angrily. The dwarves watched Thorin and DJ's feud. "Are you taking their side now, DJ?" snapped Thorin hotly. "Listen to you! You're not the same dwarf we know and love and look up to! You turned into a monster!" shouted DJ, tears sliding down her face.

"You're a traitorous little witch, I wished I never laid eyes on you! Go! You are banished with the others! Join them, and never return!" screamed Thorin. DJ screamed, and she bolted from Thorin, now running past Dis, Fili, Kili, and Ori. "DJ!" called out Fili. "DJ, come back!" cried out Ori. But DJ made her way down the mountain. Dis couldn't take it anymore.

She decided to face her brother once and for all. "I cannot believe you are doing this to your own flesh and blood Thorin! Its like I don't know you anymore! All of you!" screamed Dis, tears streaming down her face. Dwalin and Balin, were the first too to break from the spell they were under. Balin came forth to her. "Dis-!" said Balin softly, his own tears shedding. "It is I feared!" wept Dis. "Where's DJ?" asked Dwalin. Dis glared at Dwalin. "She's gone! Her heart is broken, she has left. Thorin has banned her." said Dis, shooting an angry glare at Thorin.

"Bring her back to us at once. Fili, go search for DJ." said Thorin. "Oh? Now you want her back? It's a little too late for that now, Thorin! She's gone." said Dis hotly. Suddenly, Bard and Thranduil approached the company, and everything went downhill from there. Bilbo bowed his head. Everything fell apart all at once, with Thorin already banning DJ, and without her there, things were getting worse and fast. Fili and Kili looked at each other. "We must go find DJ." said Fili. And they left the mountain, without being noticed by Thorin and the others.

DJ had made her way to Lake Town, entering a pub. She decided to drown herself in alcohol. And right now, she didn't care.

"Miss, if you keep that up, your liver will explode." stated the bartender gently. "I don't care. I have no reason to live." said DJ coldly. The bartender only shook his head sadly and went back to his work. Fili and Kili entered the bar They didn't realize that Tauriel and Ariella, followed behind. "Hey! What are you two doing going to a pub at a time like this?" asked Tauriel. "Finding DJ. She's not doing to well. Uncle Thorin isn't well either." said Kili, sadly. Ariella sighed. "Its just as I feared, he fell under the sickness." said Ariella sadly.

"He banished all of us, and our mother, and he banished DJ last. I have a feeling Bilbo will be next." said Fili sadly. "But you're related to him! How could he banish his own kin?!" asked Tauriel. "He's gone, Tauriel." said Ariella. "We need to find DJ and quick." said Fili. "She's the only way to get him out of it." said Kili. Suddenly, they found DJ sitting, guzzling down her mead, one by one. "DJ?! What are you doing? You'll get yourself sick doing that!" cried out Fili "I don't care." said DJ.

"DJ, stop this right now!" said Ariella, taking the mug from DJ. "Hey! You give that back! I wasn't-!" shouted DJ, and she collapsed to the floor. "DJ!" cried out Ariella, kneeling beside her friend. Tauriel knelt down next to DJ, examining her. "Alcohol poison." said Tauriel, sadly. "What are we going to do?" asked Ariella. "We're taking her back to the Mountain, regardless what Thorin or the other dwarves say." said Kili. Kili picked up DJ, and they made their way back to the Mountain. They entered the Mountain, and they saw already Dain and his dwarves arrived. Already they were involved in a meeting, Gandalf was there, as well as Bard and Thranduil. The meeting was already ended by the time Tauriel, Ariella, Fili and Kili arrived, with Kili carrying an unconscious DJ. It was Dis, who noticed their arrival. "DJ?!" cried out Dis. Gandalf even came forward. "What happened to DJ?" asked Gandalf.

Thorin shortly followed, although he didn't want to see DJ. Kili explained what he had witnessed in the pub. "We assumed she was trying to take her own life through alcohol." said Fili sadly. "We must find Oin, see if there is way to clean out the toxins from her." said Ariella. Gandalf nodded and he went to send for Oin. Thorin stood frozen, as he looked upon DJ's unconscious body. And the thoughts of her returned to him. His sister is right, he had turned away someone he loved deeply, and his heart ached. Suddenly, tears streaming down his face, as he looked upon DJ. _What have I done? _Thorin thought.

"Reality has come and bit you in the ass, hasn't it, lad?" asked a voice behind Thorin.

Thorin turned and saw his cousin Dain approaching him. "Dis told me everything, and I have to say, I am really disappointed in you, Thorin. I've warned you of this years ago, and you never listened to me." said Dain. "Dain, I am in no mood for lectures right now." said Thorin sadly. "Tell me this, cousin. Do you love her?" asked Dain. Thorin turned and looked at Dain. "How do you know of me and DJ?" asked Thorin. "Dis told me you proposed to her, before you fell under the sickness. And by the way congratulations." smiled Dain.

"Of course I love her, Dain! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" snapped Thorin hotly. "Because you are not even showing that you care for DJ, Thorin, unless its your sickness that is keeping you from her. You need to fight it, Thorin. You are much stronger than this." said Dain. Suddenly, Thranduil approached them. "They have sent me to heal DJ. She is doing fine." said the Elf King. "Who sent YOU to heal her?" asked Thorin, hotly. "Your sister." smiled Thranduil. "Of course." said Thorin. "Wait, Lord Thranduil!" called out Thorin. Thranduil turned. "How is she?" asked Thorin.

"She is awake. But right now, she needs her rest." said the Elf King. Thorin nodded.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Later, DJ woke up, and she found herself back in the mountain. _What am I doing back here? I thought I was banished! _thought DJ. As DJ sat up, someone noticed her waking up. It was Dis. "DJ! You're awake!" exclaimed Dis, walking over to the woman. "What happened?" asked DJ. "DJ, you tried to overdose yourself with alcohol at the pub. Luckily, Master Oin had found an antidote to help with the poisoning." said Dis. "Why did you guys stop me?!" snapped DJ. "DJ, ending your life isn't going to solve anything, you know that. We all want you around, DJ. We love you." said Dis. "Thorin doesn't." said DJ softly.

Thorin was nearby when DJ made the statement, and DJ's words struck him. Suddenly, he walked towards DJ and Dis. "Dis, can you leave us please?" asked Thorin. Dis nodded and she walked away. "What do you want?" asked DJ grumpily. "I want to talk to you, DJ." said Thorin gently. "I don't want to talk to you." said DJ, turning away from Thorin. "DJ, I wouldn't blame you for being angry with me. I was out of hand earlier, and I wasn't at all myself." said Thorin. "No shit, Sherman." snapped DJ.

"DJ, Dis told me you attempted to take your own life. Why, DJ? Why did you have to go that route?" asked Thorin. "Because I felt I didn't deserve to live since you banished me from Erebor." said DJ. "DJ, as for the banishment, I changed it. You are welcome back here. I have regretted of using the words to you, and I wished I had never said it." said Thorin. "I'm returning to my own world, Thorin. I'm speaking to Gandalf tonight about it." said DJ. "No, DJ! You really can't be serious! I don't want you to leave!" protested Thorin.

"You really hurt me, Thorin!" sobbed DJ. "DJ, if you left me now, I would be worse off than I am now." whispered Thorin emotionally, tears streaming down his face. DJ bowed her head. "Please say you stay with me, DJ. I swear to you, I will never hurt you again." said Thorin. "I need a little time to think this over." said DJ. Thorin sighed. "Okay, I will give you some time to think it over. Come, and join us for supper." said Thorin, helping DJ, stand up. Later, the two of them joined the company for supper. Thorin sat with Balin, but they noticed DJ didn't sit with Thorin.

"Why isn't DJ sitting with you?" asked Balin. "She hates me, Balin. She's not even accepting my apology. She's even thinking of returning to her own world." said Thorin.

Balin sighed. "We're scoundrels, Thorin. A bunch of dirty scoundrels." said the dwarf sadly. "I wish there is a way to win her back, and have her stay with us." said Thorin softly. "Thorin, there is a possible way to win her back." said Balin. "Oh?" said Thorin. "You remember how DJ loved hearing you sing, right?" said Balin. "Yes. DJ always loved my singing." said Thorin. "You should compose a special song for her, Thorin and sing it to her." suggested the dwarf. Thorin smiled. "That is a good idea, Balin! I will do that. I'll go and start on the song right away." said Thorin, quickly and he left the dining hall.

"Where is Uncle going?" asked Kili, noticing Thorin leaving the dining hall. "He's going to write a special song for DJ. He's going to win DJ back." said Balin. After eating supper, DJ decided to retreat to the Library, spending most her time in there. Ori was in there too. "You should give Thorin a chance, DJ. He came to you in tears." said Ori. "Its hard for me to accept his apology, Ori. He really said some hurtful things to me, and you were there when you seen it." said DJ. "DJ, Thorin wasn't himself that, you know that, we all know that. Thorin and the others were under the sickness. With the Arkenstone out of the way now, everyone is back to their normal selves." said Ori.

DJ sat there, realizing that her and Bilbo's plan had indeed worked. As long as they keep the stone out of Thorin's sight, "Thank you for helping me, Ori!" said DJ, smiling. "Anytime, Deej!" grinned Ori. After spending some time in the library, DJ decided to walk around Erebor for a little while. As she was coming closer to the Great Hall, she could hear harp music coming it from it. The music sounded sad and beautiful. She knew it was Thorin playing, and she knew it was the same Thorin she remembered out on the road

DJ opened the double doors and she entered the Great Hall. She saw Thorin sitting alone in the Great Hall, at his harp playing and singing. His voice sounded sad, filled with much emotion. She could see in his eyes, the guilt and sadness. She could see that Thorin still loved her, because the song he was singing was about DJ. As DJ watched him, her heart raced, and once again, she longed for him, to lay in his arms, and to feel his strong hands gently touching her. DJ walked over to where Thorin is sitting, and she sat across from him.

Thorin noticed DJ present in the room, and he turned his gaze to her, as he still sang and played. His eyes lovingly looking into hers. Suddenly, when Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he ended the song, pulling the harp away from him.

Thorin stood up, and he made his way over to sit next to DJ. "Thorin, the song is beautiful." said DJ softly. "I written it for you." whispered Thorin, placing his hand gently on DJ's cheek. Pretty soon, their foreheads touched each other. "Please don't go, DJ. I will be lost without you." whispered Thorin. "I will stay, Thorin." whispered DJ. Thorin smiled, taking DJ into his arms, pulling her close to his broad chest. Thorin leaned towards Dj, and they kissed passionately. DJ wrapped her arms around Thorin's waist. Meanwhile, Fili and Kili, alongside with Tauriel and Ariella were walking, and they entered the Great Hall.

"Oops, I think we walked in at a wrong time. Come on, we're going to practice." said Tauriel. "No! I want to see the action!" protested Kili. "Kili, give your Uncle and future Aunt some privacy." said Ariella. "Come on! I'm happy that Thorin and DJ are back together." said Kili. "Aunt DJ!" corrected Fili. "Aunt DJ, I mean!" said Kili. "Kili, if you don't want to give your Uncle and Aunt privacy, I won't give you something special!" said Tauriel. "Oh!" said Kili, blushing. Fili and Ariella laughed, and they walked away from the Great Hall.

Later, after Thorin and DJ spent some time together, they decided to retire to Thorin's room for the night. As they laid in bed together, Thorin looked at DJ.

"DJ, tomorrow morning is the big battle. This maybe the last night we spend together." said Thorin sadly. "Well, lets make the best of tonight then!" smiled DJ. "You are right, Deej!" whispered Thorin. Thorin grinned, climbing on top of DJ. "Oh Thorin! You beard tickles!" laughed DJ. "Its time to play!" purred Thorin, and they begin to make love. The next morning, everyone armed themselves for Battle. DJ remained in the camp to help with the wounded Bilbo also remained with her. "Thorin still hates me does he?" asked the hobbit.

"Thorin doesn't hate you, Bilbo. Not anymore. Last night, as Thorin and I laid in bed, he told me he realized your intentions of taking the Arkenstone. They all do." said DJ. Bilbo smiled. "You know Thorin and I are getting married!" said DJ. "Really?! Can I come to the wedding?!" beamed Bilbo. "Of course you can come to the wedding. I want you to be the ring bearer." said DJ. Bilbo grinned. "What does a ring bearer do?" asked Bilbo. "You bring the Bride and Groom their wedding bands." replied DJ. "Oh!" said the hobbit. "And since I don't have a father, you can also give me away too. So technically you have two parts in the wedding." said DJ. "That sounds exciting!" chirped Bilbo.

As hours went by, DJ had been busy helping the wounded, some were elves, men and dwarves. She also kept them company, telling them encouraging and inspiring stories from her world. There were a few that died on her, and no matter how hard she tried to help them, and it saddened her, and she thought of Thorin, and she worried, praying Thorin would make it through the battle. Someone shortly came in, relieving DJ from her duties, and she noticed Bilbo wasn't there. "Bilbo! Where did you go?!" cried out DJ. "He went to fight." said a gruff voice.

DJ turned and she saw Saruman approaching her. "What do you want Saruman?" asked DJ. She didn't trust this wizard at all. "To check on you, Gandalf had sent me. He's in battle right now." said the White Wizard. DJ felt there something about Saruman she didn't like, and she felt very uncomfortable being around him. "I'm doing fine, Saruman. Shouldn't you be in battle, helping the others?" asked DJ. Saruman left quietly, leaving DJ alone. It wasn't too long that Radagast approached her. "Oh thank goodness you're safe lassie!" smiled the brown wizard.

"Radagast, I got a question for you." said DJ.

"Yes, what is it dear?" asked the Brown Wizard. "Have you felt that you know someone for a long time, but you don't trust him?" asked DJ. "Yes, yes. As a matter of fact, Gandalf and I know someone that we don't trust at all, but we respect him. Our high ranking wizard, Saruman." said Radagast. "There is something about him-I don't know, he gives me the willies." said DJ. "You're not alone, Deej." said Radagast softly. "Have you seen Bilbo?" asked DJ. "I saw him, three elves, and two dwarves defending Thorin. But that's all I seen of Bilbo." said the Brown Wizard. "Thank you!" said DJ.

Several hours went by, it was early evening. DJ saw Beorn entering the camp in bear form, holding a wounded figure in his arms. DJ recognized the figure was Thorin. "THORIN!" shrieked DJ, running to them. Beorn hands Thorin over to the healers, as they took him into the tent. DJ followed. "Oh, Thorin!" cried out DJ, running to his bedside. "Deej…" said Thorin weakly. "Thorin-please don't fade on me now." whispered DJ. "DJ, my body is torn. I'm afraid we cannot get married, DJ." said Thorin weakly. "No, Thorin! Don't you leave me! I won't let you!" screamed DJ, tears running down her cheeks

Shortly, Tauriel, Legolas and Ariella entered, and another elf. Legolas carried Kili.

And another elf carried Fili, laying them both down in cots. "FILI?! KILI?!" shrieked DJ. "Fili is wounded, but he is going to survive. Kili, I don't know. Ariella, Thranduil and I are going to help him. Thranduil and Elrond is going to help Thorin too." said Tauriel. "Please, have Elrond and Thranduil help Thorin. Thorin is quickly fading." pleaded DJ. It wasn't too long that the two elf lords arrived, and they entered the tent. While Thranduil and Elrond begin on Thorin, Ariella and Tauriel busied themselves with Fili and Kili. DJ decided to wait outside the tent to allow them to focus on the dwarves.

DJ sat with the rest of the company. "DJ! You're safe!" smiled Bofur. "Yes. Of course I'm safe." said DJ. Bilbo approached them, and he sat next to DJ. "How is Thorin, Fili and Kili?" asked Bilbo. "I don't know yet. The elves are working them as we speak." said DJ.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

It had been hours since the elves had healing Thorin, Fili and Kili. Suddenly, it was Thranduil who first came out of the tent, and to DJ's surprise, a smile appeared on his face. "He wants to see you, DJ.' said the Elf King. DJ entered the tent, and she saw Thorin sitting up. Before when she first saw him, he was pale, and nearly lifeless. Now, he had color back to his features, and he smiled at DJ, as she entered. DJ sat on the bed. "Hello, DJ! I missed you so much!" said Thorin. "I missed you too, Thorin!" whispered DJ, taking Thorin's hands. "The elves said I'll be on bed rest for a few days, then I'll be able to walk again." said Thorin.

"How are Fili and Kili?" asked DJ. "Fili is doing much better, as for Kili, we don't know. Right now, Thranduil, Tauriel and Ariella are resting. Ariella has been spending a lot of time with Fili lately. I think Fili is taking a liking to her." said Thorin smiling. "And not to mention copying Kili!" chuckled DJ. Thorin laughed as well. DJ wanted to ask Thorin if she had spoen to Bilbo yet. But she feared he would get angry at her. But then, Thorin spoke. "Have you seen Bilbo?" asked Thorin. "Yes, he's still outside. He's talking to Gandalf." replied DJ.

Sadness clouded over Thorin's features. "I doubt Bilbo would ever speak to me again, after the way I've been treating him." said the dwarf. "Don't say that, Thorin! Bilbo is very forgiving in nature. I'm sure he'll forgive you. Here, I'll go get him, so you two can talk." said DJ. DJ quickly left the tent, as she sent for the hobbit. "How's Thorin?" asked Bilbo. "He's doing much better. He wants to talk to you." said DJ. "He's not going to yell at me some more is he?" asked the hobbit. "No, Bilbo. He's not going to yell at you." said DJ, gently. Bilbo nodded, and DJ followed Bilbo into the tent.

DJ sat and watched the dwarf and hobbit talked for quite some time. Bilbo had forgiven Thorin for his wrongs, and Bilbo accepted the offer of a share of the treasure to be given to him. "I most likely going to need help taking some of that home." said Bilbo. Thorin and DJ laughed. "I'm sure Thorin will send someone with you to help you out, Bilbo!" said DJ. "So, when are you two going to get married?" asked Bilbo. "Once we get everything organized, Bilbo. We have a lot of work ahead of us now, especially rebuilding Erebor, Dale and Lake Town. I'm having a meeting tomorrow morning with all the dwarves, including our company." said Thorin.

"Thorin, really should rest your mind and body. Everything else could wait. You just have to take one day at a time and not rush things." said DJ. "You're right, DJ. But its boring being on bed rest though.' said Thorin. "Maybe I can ask one of the elves if they can loan you a harp, and you can play the harp for a little bit." suggested DJ grinning. Thorin nodded and he declined. "My arms are still weak right now, I wouldn't be able to play right now." said Thorin. "Oh, Thorin." said DJ, resting her head on Thorin's chest. Later, DJ allowed Thorin to rest some more alone. Before she left the tent, she heard a familiar young voice calling out her name.

"DJ!" said the male voice. DJ turned, and she saw Fili sitting up in the bed, smiling. "Fili! You're still awake?" said DJ. "Couldn't sleep!" said Fili "No change on Kili?" said DJ, looking over at Kili. "No. They're going to try again tomorrow morning." said Fili "Have you been talking to Ariella?" asked DJ. "Yes, quite a bit in fact. We talked a lot yesterday. She is such a lovely woman. I'm glad you two are friends again. In fact, I sang to her, and she loved it." said Fili. "And?" grinned DJ. "Yes, we kissed, if you must know!" said Fili, with a smile. "Are you two officially courting?" asked DJ. Fili nodded. "Just please, don't tell Uncle Thorin. He wouldn't be too pleased of hearing me courting the daughter of Thranduil." said Fili.

"I don't think Thorin wouldn't be all too upset, Fili. Him and Thranduil came to good terms today. I was there when they talked. Although it took me a little bit of convincing Thorin to talk to him" said DJ laughed. "So you're saying Thorin wants to be friends with Thorin and his people?" asked Fili. "It appears to be that way." said DJ. "DJ, I'm still going to keep me and Ariella' s relationship and secret. I know how Uncle Thorin is about the courting laws." said Fili. "Courting laws?! There are courting laws? Nobody told me that!" exclaimed DJ. "Oh no." said Fili.

"I'm going to talk to Thorin about this! He never mentioned to me of courting laws." said DJ. "DJ, I'm sorry! I should've never mentioned it!" said Fili. DJ walked away. Fili sighed. _You really done it this time, Fili. _The dwarf prince thought. DJ decided to wait until tomorrow morning to address the courting laws issue to Thorin. He never had told her about it, and she worried it would concern her, worried that she would be shunned by the dwarven community if they found out of her and Thorin. The first thing that morning, DJ went to the tent. To her surprise, she saw Thorin sitting up in a chair, now fully dressed in his armor.

"Thorin, you're up!" exclaimed DJ.

"Yes, I got up, got dressed on my own without any problems." smiled Thorin. "So that means you're getting your strength back!" said DJ. Thorin nodded. "Thorin, we need to talk about something very important, that not only concerns me, but the both of us." said DJ. "What is it, DJ?" asked Thorin. "Fili and I were talking last night. I know I'm going to get in trouble for this, but Fili and Ariella are courting." said DJ. "I knew that." said Thorin. "You mean to tell me you knew they were courting?" asked DJ. "Thranduil told me." smiled Thorin. "And you're okay with it?" said DJ. Thorin nodded.

"Well, Fili mentioned something to me about courting laws last night, and it bothered me. You never mentioned to me-" began DJ, but Thorin interrupted her. "DJ, you have nothing to worry about? Who cares about some stupid law that should've been disbanded along time ago? Try not to worry about it okay?" asked Thorin. "Its hard. Especially when we get married and to face your people. I'm worried they're going to frown at our relationship." said DJ. "DJ, they're not going to frown at our relationship! You have met my cousin Dain, and he really likes you! He's very happy for our union." said Thorin.

DJ sighed.

"Besides that, we have a long ways until we get married yet, DJ. We have a lot of work on our hands first, getting everything rebuilt and organized." said Thorin. DJ smiled. "You always find the right things to say, to relax me. I love you, Thorin!" whispered DJ. "I love you too, my heart." whispered Thorin, and they kissed. Six weeks later, all the dwarves moved back into the Mountain. While Thorin had been busy with the other dwarves, Dis, DJ, and Ariella had been busy arranging Thorin and DJ's private quarters. "Oh this place is beautiful!" sighed DJ.

"Check out your walk in wardrobe, DJ!" exclaimed Ariella. "Wow! I can fit all my clothes and shoes in here. Definitely my shoes, because I'm a shoe person." said DJ. Dis laughed. "I notice the shoe collection. I never knew anybody who had that many shoes and boots!" chuckled the daughter of Thrain. DJ decided to explore more of the private quarters. She found the bedroom, and she noticed another room, adjoined to her and Thorin's bedroom. "What is the other room?" asked DJ. "That is Thorin's office and study. He goes in there for his quiet time and paper work." replied Dis.

Two hours later, Thorin and DJ's room was all set and ready. "Now I'm ready for a bath after all that hard work!" DJ sighed.

"Go ahead and get your bath, DJ. Dinner will be ready in an hour and a half!" said DJ. "I'll see you two at dinner!" said DJ. After Dis and Ariella left, DJ prepared for her bath. As she was doing that, she didn't know she had company. Already undressed and naked, DJ was just about to climb into the bath tub, when Thorin entered the bedroom. "There you are! I came up here to check up on our quarters. It really looks nice!" smiled Thorin. DJ smiled. "And I was just about to get a bath!" smiled DJ. "You wouldn't mind having some company, while you bathe?" purred Thorin.

"I don't mind at all!" grinned DJ. Suddenly, she noticed Thorin undressing. "You're going to bathe with me?" exclaimed DJ. Thorin grinned. "Yes." said Thorin. DJ allowed Thorin to climb into the tub first, and DJ followed, sitting in between Thorin's legs. Thorin began washing DJ's back, and the rest of her body. She could feel his strong hands gently scrubbing her. "It feels nice to get a bath again." sighed DJ. She could hear Thorin humming a merry tune as he scrubbed her, and his chest rising and falling, as he hummed.

After scrubbing her, DJ leaned back against Thorin's broad chest Thorin leaned down towards her, kissing her passionately on the lips.

As they were kissing, Fili and Kili walked in, without knocking. "OH!" exclaimed both dwarves, their faces turning red. "What's the matter with the two of you? Have you heard of knocking?!" barked Thorin. "Sorry, Uncle. We came to tell you that dinner is ready. The two of you been up here for a while." said Kili, quickly turning away. "Tell everyone we'll be down shortly! Now beat it!" said Thorin sharply. And the two dwarves quickly left, feeling embarrassed on walking in on Thorin and DJ at a bad time. "They should've knocked first." growled Thorin. DJ tried not to laugh. Yes, it was rather awkward, but she thought it was funny too.

Especially when Thorin got frustrated with them. Thorin and DJ climbed out of the tub. DJ was still chuckling as she put on one of her dresses Dis had bought her. "What's so funny?" asked Thorin. "It's nothing, Thorin." said DJ. After the dwarf and woman are fully dressed, they went down and join the others for dinner.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

As the Royals ate together, DJ and Thorin noticed Kili wasn't in the dining hall with them. "Where is Kili, Dis?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, Kili has not been the same since the Battle. His moods have changed, in fact, he has changed since Lake Town." said Fili, gravely. Now all eyes set on Thorin. "Where is he?" asked Thorin, firmly. "He's in his quarters." said Fili. "When did the sudden change in Kili start? And why nobody came and told me about it?!" asked Thorin sharply. "You've been really busy, Thorin. We couldn't get to talk to you about this until now." said Dis.

"Lad, don't take this offensively, but the lad is angry with you. He's still angry for the words you said to him in Lake Town. You know, about not risking the quest for any dwarf, even your own kin. Those words really hurt him." said Oin. "And then, there was the Battle of Five Armies. Yes, he came back to us physically but mentally, he's not. He's been having nighmares every night, screaming our names. But mostly yours, Uncle." said Fili, sadly, wiping a tear from his eye. Thorin froze. "Thorin, you never used to treat Kili this way. This doesn't have to do with his courtship with Tauriel has it?" asked Dis.

"Dis, must we discuss this right now?" asked Thorin. "Yes, Thorin. We're going to discuss this right now!" snapped Dis. "Wait a minute Thorin! I thought you accepted Kili and Tauriel's courtship? I saw you and Thranduil both giving the blessing back in the tent!" snapped DJ, anger clouded over her. "I was lying. You know the laws of our people that any dwarf is forbidden to court others outside the race, especially elves." snarled Thorin. This really angered DJ more, realizing the subject of courting laws was brought up again.

"Oh and what does that make us, Thorin Oakenshield? You and I been courting for months now! So you're going to oust me too?!" shouted DJ. "No, no! Its not that, DJ!" snapped Thorin looking at DJ. "Forget it. The wedding is off. If this is how you truly feel, go find you a dwarf woman to screw!" yelled DJ. Everyone's mouths dropped open at DJ's words, shocked that it came out of her mouth. Before DJ left the room, Thorin stopped her. "I don't want no other woman, DJ. I want you." said Thorin, firmly. "Get your hands off of me!" screamed DJ, and she bolted out of the dining hall, slamming the large doors behind her.

"Now look what you've done?! Why can't we just abolish the damn laws!" roared Dis, turning her back away from her brother.

"Laddie, let me remind you that your brother Frerin married a human woman, a couple years before he fell in battle. Everyone accepted her, even your father and grandfather accepted her. You have to realizing, you got two, maybe three unhappy people on your hands. One being your own future bride." said Balin, grimly. "Still, a law's a law. And it won't be abolished." said Thorin. "What about DJ? What of her? She's a human woman, for Durin's sake? Are you going to shun her away, because of these laws?" asked Balin. "Think this over, Thorin. Carefully. Because you may lose DJ forever because of this, and Kili." said Dis coldly, and she left the dining hall.

Dis shortly went to DJ and Thorin's private chambers. "DJ, may I come in?" asked Dis. "Yes." said DJ. Dis entered the chambers. "DJ, I apologize for my brother's behavior tonight." said Dis. "Dis, is those laws really in affect?" asked DJ sadly. "DJ, we're going to talk Thorin into dismissing the laws. Yes, he's determined that he is wanting to keep the laws in effect because of Kili and Tauriel. But Kili is happy." said Dis. "He's not now. Its more to it than just his courtship with Tauriel, however." said DJ. "But that's another story, though." said Dis.

Meanwhile, Thorin took a stroll in the courtyard alone thinking over everyone words.

"_The wedding is off, Thorin!" _The words from DJ haunting Thorin, as he stood in the courtyard, holding a rose, tears streaming down his face. _Mahal, what have I done? _Thorin thought. Thorin sat down on a bench, bowing his head in his hands. "Whoever heard of a grown man cry?" said a female voice calmly. Thorin quickly looked up, searching for the source of the female voice. When he turned, he saw DJ standing in front of him. "I didn't know you were out here. I was coming out here for some quiet, I'll go back to my room." said DJ quickly. "DJ! Wait!" said Thorin.

DJ turned, looking into Thorin's tear stained eyes. "Sit with me, please." said Thorin. DJ sat down next to Thorin. "You're crying-I never seen you cry before." said DJ softly. "DJ, I'm not going to lose you, please stay with me. And as for that stupid law, its going to be burned. Who cares of this law? You have made me very happy, DJ. I'm not going to lose my happiness over some law that's been in effect for years." said Thorin softly, placing his large hand on DJ's cheek. "Forgive me, DJ." said Thorin. "I forgive you, Thorin! But tomorrow morning, for the sake of the family, please talk to Kili. He needs you. He needs your support. We want our Kili back." said DJ.

"I will talk to Kili tomorrow morning. And that's a promise." said Thorin. "Good, because if don't. I'll kick your royal ass." said DJ. Thorin laughed. "You're not the only one who would do that. My own sister would most likely be the first in line!" grinned Thorin. "Then you will have women beating on you." laughed DJ. Thorin rolled his eyes. "You are something, DJ. And I love you!" whispered Thorin, taking DJ into his arms, planting a kiss on DJ's lips. DJ could feel his warm heavy chest pressing on her.

After sitting outside for a while, the two of them retired to their quarters for the remainder of the night. The next morning, Thorin decided to go talk to Kili. "Go away!" shouted Kili. "Kili, we need to have one of our talks." said Thorin, calmly. And there was a brief silence. "I don't want to talk to you. If you no longer consider me family, well its fine with me!" shouted Kili behind the door. "Kili, come on!" said Thorin in exasperation. Kili shortly opened the door, his brown eyes glaring at his Uncle. "Lets go for a walk, and talk about this." said Thorin. Kili quietly went with Thorin.

Meanwhile, DJ sat with the others in the dining hall. "Thorin is talking with him right now. I just hope everything works out." said DJ.

"Me too. The thought of Kili not wanting to speak to Thorin is heartbreaking. To be honest, I wouldn't blame Kili for being upset the way he did." said Dwalin. "It doesn't matter now, Thorin and Kili should let bygones be bygones." said DJ. "DJ's right." agreed Balin. Three hours later, Thorin and Kili returned, both smiling, arms around each other, talking of memories of Kili's younger days, and laughing. DJ smiled. "So you two made up?!" said DJ brightly. "Yes. Kili has forgiven me, and everything is all good now." said Thorin.

"But that's not the best part! He has given his full blessing with Tauriel and I." said Kili, grinning. "Oh, this is the best news I ever heard!" cried out DJ happily, and she threw her arms around Thorin, Thorin patted DJ on her back side. "Hey, there are people watching you know!" whispered DJ. Kili laughed. "I didn't just see that." said Dis, rolling her eyes. "Mother, you just saw that." said Kili, grinning.

"Uncle Thorin, DJ was showing us these pictures of these bands she listens to in her own world! Do you think we should start a band, you know just for the fun of it?" asked Kili. "A band? Kili, you cannot be serious." said Dis. "Mother, its only for fun. Its not like we're going to make a profit from it or anything." said Kili.

DJ quickly covered her mouth to keep from laughing at Kili's remark. "Bad idea. I'm not going to start a band. Maybe you, your brother and Bofur could do that." said Thorin. "Oh come on Thorin." grinned DJ. "DJ, I'm going to busy. Extremely busy! I will have no time for bands." said Thorin. "Chicken shit." said DJ. Thorin quickly turned. "What did you just call me?" asked Thorin. "She just called you a chicken s-!" began Kili, but Dis gave a quick hard nudge in her son's side, and Kili fell silent, turning red in face. "Oh come on, Thorin! Lighten up! It was only a joke!" called out DJ, as Thorin walked out of the room.

Dis sighed. "He's never really had much of a sense of humor. He used to have one, you know. But when everything fell apart so many years ago, he has lost that sense of humor." said Dis sadly. "But I'm in his life now! We have reclaimed your home! And he STILL doesn't have a sense of humor?" said DJ, puzzled on Thorin's personality. Dis shrugged. "Well someone is going to have to teach him eventually." said DJ firmly. "Good luck with that lassie. I even tried teaching him, and it doesn't work!" said Bofur. "You, the Crown Prince of Fun, couldn't break Thorin?" asked DJ, shocked that even Bofur, knowing how the dwarf loved life, and having fun and optimistic by nature, couldn't even teach Thorin a thing or two of having a sense of humor.

"Don't worry, DJ. It will come back to him eventually." said Balin. "When? When I'm over 90 years old with wrinkles on my face, walking on a cane?" said DJ. Balin laughed. "I'm afraid so." said Balin. "Crap." said DJ sadly. When supper ended, DJ decided to go for a stroll alone around the kingdom. She drew near the Treasure Room. She was tempted to go in there, hoping she would find Thorin in there, but she didn't. She knew it was officially off limits to her until after their wedding, and she would get in trouble, even if she did decide to go in the Treasure room.

_Come on, DJ, just one peek. No one will notice, _DJ thought. And so DJ peered through the large doors, looking into the treasure room. DJ's concerns came true, there stood Thorin in the treasure room standing and looking at the gold. It shocked her. She thought Thorin had overcome the sickness. _Shit! This is not good! Not good at all! _DJ thought, and she took off running from the area, tears streaming down her face. "No! No! No!" moaned DJ as she ran. As she was about to her approach her chambers, she collapsed, tripping over her feet. "My dear, DJ! Are you okay?!" called out a voice.

DJ looked up and she saw Balin quickly approaching her. "Balin-its Thorin." wept DJ.

"What about Thorin?" asked Balin. "He's in the Treasure Room. And look really closely into his eyes." wept DJ. "I will send for Dis, and I will go have a look." said Balin. Balin now felt worried. No one has entered the Treasure Room since Erebor had been reclaimed. Balin thought Thorin had forbidden everyone to go in there, including Thorin himself. Balin even advised Thorin to steer clear from the room for a while. It didn't take long for Dis to arrive at DJ and Thorin's private chambers, and she remained there comforting DJ.

Meanwhile, Balin made his way to the Treasure Room and he quietly entered, and he saw Thorin, still standing in the same spot, where DJ had seen him. "Thorin?!" called out Balin. But Thorin didn't respond. Fili and Kili came running in following Balin. Balin turned to Fili and Kili urging them to leave. "Why? Uncle said it was okay for us to come in here." said Fili. "Lads, Your uncle-you can't see him right now." said Balin gravely. "What do you mean?" asked Fili. "Please, just go." said Balin gently. "Okay, we'll go. Come on, Kee." said Fili. And the young dwarves left the room.


End file.
